En Ensom Ulv
by Sheiala
Summary: Navnet er Remus... Remus Lupus... Hemmeligt forelsket i Sirius Black
1. Chapter 1

Navnet er Remus…

Remus John Lupus…

17 år gammel…

Blodtype AB negativ…

Varulv...

Det fjerde medlem af The Marauders...

Også kendt som Moony…

Bedste ven med James Potter, Peter Pettigew, og Sirius Black…

Og hemmeligt forelsket i sidstnævnte…

Jeg fandt ud af min forelskelse på en af de sidste uger på 6 årgang.

Det var sket en søndag aften, jeg lå på min seng og for anden gang den bog vi skulle have læst til forvandlingstimen i morgen. Det var fuldkommen stilhed i sovesalen. James jagtede sikkert Lily rundt et sted på skolen, Peter sad nede i opholdstuen og svedte over en stil til magienshistorie som jeg for længst havde lavet. Og Sirius… Ja han var jo Sirius… Han kunne være hvor som helst.

Idet mine tanker ramte den sorthåret dreng, blev døren slået op og den førnævnte trådte ind i rummet, som han ejede det. (Jeg var nærmest sprunget op af sengen i forskrækkelse)

Han havde et håndklæde liggende over håret, selvom det faktisk ikke rigtigt dækkede det, det var der bare, og han var åbenbart lige kommet ud af sit bad, og havde ikke fundet det nødvendigt at tage sin skjorte på, så han var kun iført et par slidte cowboy bukser "Moony? Læser du nu det kapitel igen? Det er først til om en måned."

Som sædvanlig var han totalt bag ud, jeg så på ham: "Nej Padfoot, for en måned siden havde vi en måned til at læse den, nu har vi" Jeg kiggede kort på uret på mit senge bord "Mindre en 16 timer," jeg så på ham hen over kanten på bogen.

Jeg begyndte at opdage underlige ting, . hvor stramt hans bukser sad om hans smalle hofter, og hvordan vandet der dryppede fra hans hår fandt vej ned over hans trænede overkrop, nogen ting jeg aldrig før havde lagt vægt på, men nu stod meget klart for mit blik. Det stod også klart hvor smuk og perfekt hans øjenfarve var, hvor dejlig hans lette solbrændte hud var. Han så så fantastisk ud, han var en gud i menneskelig form, en helt gennemført gud.

Han nærmede mig og viftede med hånden foran mit ansigt "Moony! Vågn op! Jeg står og snakker til dig." Han snappede bogen fra mig, "Ikke mere bog til dig."

Jeg rakte ud efter bogen, mens jeg langsomt vågnede op af min døs, "Padfoot, giv mig min bog tilbage!"

Sirius holdte bogen væk fra mig, "Nej, det er for tide at du holde op med at læse, og i stedet er lidt social med os andre. " Det sædvanlige Sirius smil var om hans læber, det havde aldrig rørt mig før, men lige der, lige i det øjeblik smeltede det mit indre.

Ja…. Det var sådan jeg fandt ud af min forelskelse, jeg sagde det ikke til ham, selvfølgelig! kan du ikke se hvor underligt det ville være? Sirius var skolens største player, måske lige overgået af en enkel Slytherin-elev.

For det anden var Sirius en smule homofob, jeg kunne huske en episode på 5 årgang, hvor han troede at Peter var homoseksuel, han havde 100% nægtet og tale til ham i flere uger. Okay. Måske var jeg også lidt bange for at indrømme mine følelser for mig selv. Det er vel også helt normalt, jeg havde aldrig tænkt på mig selv som en mulig bøsse, men efter Sirius var der sket andre ting.

Jeg var begyndt at kigge på andre drenge som jeg kiggede på piger, og piger betød intet for mig mere, jeg kan ikke se det fantastisk i et sæt bryster, ikke at jeg nogensinde havde kunnet det. Det var mere James og Sirius afdeling, men jeg kunne se det fantastiske det fantastiske i Sirius smalle hofter og smukke krop. Ja… den var helt galt med mig.

Sommerferien kom, og 6 år var afsluttet. Og The Marauders... gik hvert til sit... Det var første gang at Sirius skulle tilbringe hele sommeren hos familien Potter, og jeg så ham gå fra toget over til James forældre, jeg så dem over ryggen på min far som jeg gav et kram. Både ham og James vinkede muntert til mig da de satte sig ind i en bil.

Det skulle blive starten på en både kedelig, men også alligevel spænde og letter lærerig sommerferie. Siden 2 årgangs sommerferie har det været en tradition at The Marauders mødes sidste uge af ferie, og dette år var det min tur til at holde hele gruppen den sidste uge.

Næsten hele min sommerferie plejede at være bøger, og forberedelse til det næste år, ja… min sommerferie var kedelig, men jeg havde vendt mig til det. Der var selvfølgelig de uudholdelige dage op til fuldmåne, uden mine venner til at fjerne mit fokus på det altid tilstedeværende varulv inde i mig, var dagene hård. Og de to sidste dage op til det, turde mine forældre slet ikke sige mig imod.

Jeg var som en tikkende bombe på to ben, jeg vrissede og hvæssede af alle der turde nærme sig mig. Selve fuldmånen var den værste jeg havde oplevet, det var den første fuldmåne efter opdagelsen af min seksualitet. Og selvom jeg havde taget min eliksir var jeg fuldkommen rastløs, jeg havde det forfærdeligt og skaderne jeg gjorde på mig selv var også forfærdelig.

Efter den oplevelse måtte jeg ligge flere dage i sengen. De dage fik jeg selvfølgelig læst alle vores lærebøger til næste år, men tankerne blev ved med at trænge sig på, og jeg havde intet sted at flygte hen fra dem. Ikke at de gjorde fysisk ondt eller psykisk, men… ja… tankerne var der bare… De blev ved med at prikke til mig som irriterende myg en lun sommeraften.

Mine sår lukkede sig langsomt og allerede 8 dage efter fuldmånen kunne jeg rejse mig fra sengen igen. Det var dejligt at være op, at kunne røre sig, løbe og bevæge sig fik ligesom tankerne lidt på afstand, men hvert sekund jeg ikke tvang mig selv til at tænke på noget andet, kom de tilbage. Evige tanker… Ja evige tanker om Sirius.

Den anden uge var slem…

Den tredje uge var forfærdelig…

Den fjerde uge var uudholdelig…

Den femte uge… var fuld af håb, men stadig uudholdelig…

Ugerne gik, timerne gik, minutterne gik, og mere og mere blev jeg klar over hvor hårdt jeg var ramt, jeg var besat. Hver gang nogen sagde noget, tænkte jeg på hvad Sirius ville havde sagt i den situation. Hver gang jeg så en person gøre noget, tænkte jeg at Sirius kunne havde gjort det mere yndefuldt. Hver gang nogen sagde mit navn, tænkte jeg på hvor meget smukkere det var når Sirius sagde det.

Endelig efter flere ugers venten, og efter flere timers spekulation, efter flere nætter uden søvn kom dagen hvor The Marauders skulle komme.

Da jeg vågnede den morgen var jeg for første gang i flere uger veloplagt, og sprang nærmest ud af sengen, selvom min søvn havde været besked, var det som havde jeg sovet 100 år. Jeg fik krænget et par mørkebukser på, og en simpel hvid skjorte over hovedet. Klokken var kun otte en høj hellig lørdag morgen, og de andre ville først komme kl. 12, og mine forældre var taget på ferie de næste to uger, så jeg var helt alene i huset.

Jeg begyndte muntert at lave morgenmad, og for første gang havde jeg intet imod at mine tanker overrumlet mig, jeg skulle se Sirius igen, jeg skulle meget snart se ham igen! Jeg skulle se dem alle igen.

Klokken 11 sad jeg i sofaen og fordybede mig i min bog til magiens historie, jeg har aldrig kunne se det kedelig i det fag, det var faktisk meget spænde hvis du fordybede dig i faget, hvilket ingen af mine venner gjorde.

Tiden fløj som altid mens jeg læst, og jeg opdagede ikke klokken blev tolv, så jeg nærmest fløj op da dørklokken bimlede, "jaja jeg kommer" mumlede jeg, mens jeg pænt lagde et bog mærke i bogen og lagde den på bordet, før jeg rejste mig op og gik ud og åbnede døren.

I døråbningen så jeg Peter der stod med sin kuffert bag sig, han var iført en rød sweater, og et par store lyseblå bukser, "Hej Moony" han smilede letter nervøst som altid.

"Hej" jeg vidste at mit smil gik mig nærmest fra den ene øreflip til den anden, og jeg var tæt på og overfalde ham i et stort kram, så meget havde jeg savnet mine venner.

Jeg ville nok også havde gjort det, hvis jeg ikke havde hørt et plop, jeg vendte hovedet lidt til højder og så James og Sirius spektraltransferer sig, jeg har aldrig forstået hvordan de tre overhovedet havde kunne bestå, Peter var faktisk heller ikke bestået, men James og Sirius? Især Sirius… For sådan som de ladte nu, med deres kufferter oven på dem, også ovenpå hinanden.

Jeg kunne mærke en lille snert af jalousi da jeg så James ligge oven på Sirius i den store bunke de var endt i, jeg kunne ikke se det sjove, selvom Peter åbenbart var ved at du af grin. Jeg var sikker på at jeg bare stod og så på dem med et koldt blik, som var jeg blevet Slytherin for en dag.

Sirius så op fra bunken og mødte mit blik: "Kommer du og hjælper lidt her Moony? Eller har du tænkt dig at blive ved med at stirre på mig som var du min mor?"

Jeg havde mist af alt lyst til at slå ham, og råbe 'Hvor våger du at sige sådan! Fatter du ikke at jeg har savnet dig hele sommerferien!' Men det gjorde jeg selvfølgelig ikke, men holdt mig til et uskyldig "Sorry Padfoot, jeg skal nok hjælpe."

Jeg ved det, jeg burde havde indrømmet det på stedet, i stedet for at løbe over og hjælpe, som en lille hunde hvalp. Dagen forsatte uden der skete noget værd at nævne, der skete faktisk først noget igen da vi skulle i seng, jeg havde fået givet dem alle sammen et værelse, vi skiltes klokken 01:15 da Peter var faldet i søvn i stolen og James var tæt på det, jeg sukkede for mig selv da jeg kom ind på mit værelse. Jeg begyndte langsom at tage pyjamas på, da min dør blev åbnet. Og ind kom Sirius, i sine nat bukser, han havde åbenbart ikke fundet det nødvendigt også at tage en trøje på. "Moony?" sagde han, med store hundeøjne.

Jeg så på ham og gjorde det bedste for ikke at åbenlyst at stirre på hans veltrænede overkrop, og i stedet fokusere på han smukke øjne "Ja Sirius?"

"Må jeg ikke godt sove her? Mit værelse er så stort, og helt tomt," han kiggede på mig med de største hundeøjne han kunne mønstre, og jeg kunne mærke min puls stige, han ville sove… her… hos mig!

Jeg tænkte mig om, var det godt at lade Sirius sove her? Mit hjerte skreg at jeg bare skulle lade ham sove her! Men en klog stemme i min hjerne så at jeg skulle afslå og sende ham tilbage på sit eget værelse, det ville være bedst for mig, jeg kunne kun lige holde ud at sove sammen med ham i sovesalen, og det var kun fordi der var andre til stede, men her var ingen, ingen til at forhindre mig i at sige ting… tænke ting…. Måske gøre ting, jeg helt klart ville fortryde i morgen.

"Padfoot… Jeg tror altså ikke der er en så god idé" hørte jeg mig selv sige, det lød underligt monotont, og en smule… hæst?

Han så underligt på mig, han kunne også høre den underlige lyd i min stemme: "Hvad er der galt Moony?" Selvfølgelig! Han havde kendt mig siden første årgang, selvfølgelig kunne han høre der var noget galt, "Du har opført dig underligt hele dagen, nogen gange vil du slet ikke kigge på mig, men enkelt gange har jeg været sikker på at jeg så dig stirre på mig, har jeg gjort noget galt?"

Jeg sukkede dybt inde i mig selv, jeg vidste ikke hvad jeg skulle gøre, hvad kunne jeg gøre? Han havde opdaget mig! Der var ingen vej tilbage, der var kun to ting jeg kunne gøre, lyve eller fortælle ham sandheden.

Mit sind var i oprør, al sund fornuft skreg at jeg skulle lyve. Min forvirrede hjerne prøvede desperat at finde på en nødløgn, men jo mere jeg prøvede at finde på noget, jo sværere var det. Jeg kunne ikke lyve, jeg kunne ikke lyve for nogen af mine venner. Jeg havde nu kun en ting jeg kunne gøre, jeg var nød til at sige sandheden, før jeg helt havde besluttet mig for at sige sandheden kunne jeg igen høre min egen stemme, den lød ikke som jeg havde forstillet mig. Jeg havde forstillet mig at den ville være lav, ynkelig, hæs og ikke mindst ussel. Det var den langt fra! Min stemme var fast med en underlig rolig klang. "Jeg er forelsket i dig Sirius."

Sirius stirrede på mig, som vidste han ikke om han skulle græde eller grine, jeg kunne sagtens forstå ham, jeg ventede halvt om halvt at han ville sige, 'Undskyld hvad sagde du?' som de altid sagde i bøger når hovedpersonen sagde han var forelsket i personen. Jeg burde havde vidst at det ikke var Sirius stil, han var helt anderledes, han sagde med en letter chokeret stemme, selvom han havde den samme underlige rolige klang som mig: "Jeg er ked af det Remus, jeg er ikke til drenge," med disse ord vendte han rundt, og gik sin vej. Han hverken stormede væk på dramatiskvis, eller smækkede med døren. Han vendte blot rundt og gik og lod døren stå åben, ligesom han lod mit hjerte stå åbent.

* * *

Er ikke helt så stolt af dette kapitel, det startede godt efter min mening, men det kunne havde været beder.

Håber i vil kommentere det!

Der kommer også et mere med de to, som bliver skrevet super specielt til Eika, da hun vil havde en lykkelig slutning!


	2. Chapter 2

Forfatter note:  
Flere år efter første kapitel, er andet endelig oppe, selve kapitlet kan blive læst i sig selv det første, jeg vil takke xX Love Doesn't Always win Xx for at få mig til at skrive igen ved at skrive en kommentar.  
Jeg har 2 idéer for denne historie, den ene er hård og trist mod Remus, den anden er god og sød for ham, så hvad vil folk helst have?

Jeg tror ikke mit hjerte det knuste, jeg vidste det ville ske, sådan havde det altid ville ende og det vidste jeg , jeg havde måske håbet inderst inde i mine drømme at han ville acceptere det at han ville havde de samme følelser for mig. Det var drømme jeg kun turde drømme når jeg var sikkert inde i min drøm verden.

Jeg tror mit hjerte bare gik i stå, det var som om det ikke rigtigt så nogle grund til at slå mere, jeg følte det som om hele verden gik i stå da jeg langsomt faldt tilbage i sengen, ude afstand til at tænke en eneste tanke.

Jeg kunne føle en stille tåre glide ned af min ene kind, ude af stand til at stoppe det begyndte flere at flyde ned sammen med den til det til sidst nærmest var en lille strøm der flød ned af mine kinder. Det var ikke før alt håb var ude at jeg forstod hvor dybt mine følelser sad og hvor meget jeg havde klinget til det håb om at jeg ville blive accepteret af ham.

Så det var sådan her det føltes for James altid… hvordan lykkedes det ham at forsætte med at smile? Hvordan lykkedes det ham at blive ved med at smile som om alt nok skulle gå. Hvordan kunne jeg se på Sirius hverdag… Sirius… Ville han undgå mig nu, ville han ikke være min ven mere, ville han når jeg vågnede op ikke være her mere? Ville han hade mig? Jeg kunne ikke forstille mig at gå på mit allersidste år af Hogwarts hvis jeg ikke havde Sirius ved min side, hvis det var et valg mellem mig og Sirius så vidste jeg at de alle ville vælge Sirius, ham og James var bedste venner og der var ingen sandsynlighed for at Peter ville gå med flere tallet for det er sådan han er.

Pågrund af det her ville jeg være alene under mit sidste år på Hogwarts… jeg ville være helt alene igen, ligesom før jeg startede på Hogwarts, jeg ville være alene ved fuldmåne igen. Helt alene, sove med folk der hadet mig, de ville gå tilbage til at være som alle andre, de ville være bange for mig.

Jeg kunne mærke min krop begynde at ryste, nej ikke ryste skælve. For såret, til skræmt fra vid og sans. Jeg ville ikke være alene igen, for alt i verden jeg ville ikke være alene igen. De ville forlade mig.

Hvis jeg havde været mig selv eller bare lidt vågen og ikke optaget af mig selv ville jeg måske havde opdaget at døren blev åben, men i min tilstand opdagede jeg intet, jeg lagde først mærke til det da et par arme blev lagt om mig og stille ord blev hvisket for at få mig til at falde ned, langsomt stilnede strømmen af tåre af, og jeg begyndte at være mere opmærksom på hvad der var omkring mig. Jeg kunne mærke mit hjerte langsomt få håb igen, om at det var Sirius der holdte om mig, men da jeg langsomt hævede blikket og mit baghoved ramte nogle briller droppede mig håb igen, og jeg var nærmest parat til at begynde og græde igen.

"Så du fortalte ham det endelig?" kom det stille og roligt fra James, de ord var nok til at få tårerne til at strømme igen, mens jeg stille nikkede.

"du vidste det?" spurgte jeg med en halvkvalt stemme, selvom det vel gav sig selv når han sagde det på den måde, det virkede ikke rigtigt som om min hjerne virkede ordentligt i dag.

"Selvfølgelig, jeg kender jer begge. Det var tydeligt hvis du var parat til at tænke på det, Sirius ville også havde set det hvis han ikke havde været så opsat på at tænke at de aldrig kunne ske." jeg nikkede stille, troede faktisk at jeg havde været meget bedre til at skjule det, få det til at virke som om jeg ikke kunne lide ham som mere end en ven.

"det gør ondt ikke?" spurgt James men han blidt nussede mig i håret, "at vide at den du elsker så højt aldrig vil kunne tænke på dig sådan?"

"hvordan kan du holde det ud? Hvad gør man når man ikke har nogle idé om hvordan man skal forsætte med at være her." Jeg vidste udmærket godt at jeg lød rigtig deprimerende, men det var jeg også, det var præcist sådan der at jeg følte, det var Sirius der havde fået mig ind i denne gruppe, han havde altid været den jeg følte mig mest knyttet til i gruppen, det var den ulven i mig følte sig mest tilpas med, den så hunden som en flok medlem, jeg følte mig og Sirius havde et bånd imellem os.

Jeg følte James strække mig ud i strakte arm og ryste mig let: "Moony! Du skal ikke tænke sådan nogensinde. Du har venner her som holder af dig, mig og Peter er dine venner og du skal ikke på noget tidspunkt tænke over at forlade os! Og selvom Padfoot er chokeret nu så ved jeg at han også holder af dig. Og der er andre fyre der ude end Padfoot! Jeg kan godt forstå du kan lide ham, i har et rigtigt godt bånd og jeg må da indrømme at han ser da godt ud." jeg kunne ikke lade hver med at komme med et lavt grin af den kommentar, James smilede også let selv, da han tydeligt også kunne høre hvor underligt det lød. "men du er en rigtig sød fyr Moony, og selv hvis Padfoot kunne lide dig sådan ville han ende med at skuffe dig, for vi ved begge to at hvordan han er, han kan ikke holde sig til en, du ved han elsker piger."

Jeg nikkede let, det var som om hans ord healede mit hjerte lidt, hjalp mig med at indse at jeg måske ikke ville havde blevet så lykkelig med Sirius som jeg havde bildt mig selv ind, mumlede halvt inde i hans skulder: "burde det ikke være det vi skulle fortælle dig om Lily, du siger jeg skal opgive det når du har nægtet så mange år."

Det virkede som om at det slog bene væk under ham lidt, han havde nok ikke regnet med at jeg ville bruge Lily mod ham, men jeg havde jo ret og det vidste han. "Remus!" det var der at jeg forstod at han var seriøs nu, han kaldte mig aldrig Remus, det var altid Moony. "Du har lov til at føle for hvem du vil, og ingen os vil dømme dig over at du kan lide drenge! Men Sirius er ikke din still! Han er en Play-boy… Han vil såre dig, meget mere!"

Jeg nikkede bare, jeg havde aldrig før mærket James være sur på mig, det var altid mig der var sur på ham og Sirius når de lavede noget dumt, som at komme til at tabe min nye bog ned i søen, eller fodre kæmpe blæksprutten med mit chokolade, listen var uendelig af de dumme ting de havde lavet, men det var dem de var, "undskyld Prongs, jeg… jeg ved ikke hvad jeg havde håbet på, at han ville acceptere mig, jeg kan ikke miste ham som ven… han var min første ven, jeg vil ikke havde hader mig."

Han uglede let og legeglad op i mit hår, "Padfoot er godt nok dum tit, men han ville andre hade dig, det ved vi begge."

Lette nik kom fra mig: "jeg håber du har ret Prongs, det håber jeg virkelig du har."

"Få dig noget søvn Moony, det vil gøre dig godt." han skubbede mig ned i min seng, og nærmeste puttede mig som var han min mor. Jeg kunne ikke lade hver med at smile lidt og mumle: "Hvis du siger det mor."

Et større smil formede sig på mine læber der var våde fra mine tåre, da han gav mig et let kys på panden for sjov: "sov godt søn" grinte han mens han gik ud.

Da døren lukkede sig efter ham følte jeg mit hjerte synke igen, det var let nok at være modig og tro på at det nok skulle gå godt når James var her inde, men når jeg var alene og mørket føltes som om det var ved at lukke sig om mig, så var det ikke nemt mere, så var jeg ikke sikker på at jeg kunne gøre det.

Det var udmattende at græde, det var helt sikkert, for lige meget hvor meget jeg var sikker på jeg aldrig ville kunne falde i søvn igen gled mine øjne stille og mørket bredte sig da jeg roligt gled ind i drømme land 

Ved godt det er et kort kapitel, men her fra har jeg 2 idéer, så folk må sige hvad de helst vil havde

Sheiala Over And Out


	3. Chapter 3

Forfatternote:

Jeg ved godt at dette er langsomt opdateret :S men jeg har arbejdet på eksamens opgave, derfor har det taget noget tid, men jeg har beslutter at være ond med Remus i starten, men det ender nok forhåbentligt godt, har en svaghed for sabby endings, håber i vil nyde kapitlet.

Og fordi reglerne siger at jeg skal skrive det her: Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter, hvis jeg gjorde var Fred ikke død (Elsker ham, ved ikke hvorfor men jeg kan bedre lide ham end Georg, nok navnet der irritere mig XC) og Remus var hovedperson.

_Der var mørkt, så mørkt, det var ikke som en mørk aften, men som om at mørket havde spist alt lyset, det var umuligt at se igennem det det var umuligt at skimte noget som helst.  
Jeg vil ikke ligefrem sige at jeg var bange for mørke, med mig at være varulv, men dette mørke skræmte mig, det var forkert, det var som at mørket begyndte at spise mig, det lammede mig, selv da jeg prøvede var jeg ikke i stand til at gøre noget, ikke en gang blinke. Hvad var der sket, var det her gudernes straf for min kærlighed? Blive spist af mørket, hvis det ikke var fordi hele min krop var låst tror jeg at jeg ville havde kunnet mærket tårerne strømme ned af mit ansigt, men selv evnen til at græde var taget fra mig af dette mørke. Jeg ville ikke være alene… Hjælp… Lad mig ikke være her alene… Jeg kan ikke klare at være alene… Hjælp… Ikke igen…_

_Der… Der ude i det fjerne, var det ikke lys? Ikke skarpt men hvis jeg nu koncentrerede mig var det så ikke lys der var der ude? Var jeg ikke alene? Skulle jeg ikke straffes? Jeg var først så optaget af mine egne tanker at jeg ikke opdagede hvordan lyset kom tættere og tættere på, da jeg endelig opdagede det bevægede det sig så hurtigt at det ikke var muligt for det at nå at stoppe, det ville ramme direkte ind i mig. NEJ STOP! Jeg ville ikke være alene, men jeg ville heller ikke dø af et lys der stødte lige ind i mig. Jeg ville have lukket øjne hvis jeg kunne, da det ramte mig følte jeg ingen smerte, det var nærmer som om det opslugte mig, jeg kunne intet gøre, men heller intet føle._

_Pludselig var jeg ikke længere i det alt opslugende mørke, jeg var i… slagpoplen. Og på gulvet lå… Jeg. Jeg var under forvandlingen kunne jeg se fra smerten i mit ansigt, det kunne næsten mærke smerten selv, jeg vidste hvor ondt det gjorde. Det var virkelig underligt at se mig selv under forvandlingen, at kunne se og høre mig selve skrige af smerte, jeg ville ønske jeg kunne hjælpe mig selv, men det var umuligt at bevæge mig._

_Da forvandlingen endelig var sket kom en hjort frem, jeg slappede af i kroppen, James var her stadig, de havde ikke forladt mig. Mit lettelse forsvandt dog da ulven ikke slappede af som den normalt gjorde med mine venner i nærheden, i stedet angreb den James, han havde tydeligvis ikke forventet det, da han var for langsom til at bevæg sig ud fra ulvens stærke kæber der lukkede sig om dens ben. Jeg ville skrige, skrige til James han skulle komme væk, skrige til mig selv at jeg skulle stoppe, skrige til Sirius at han skulle komme at hjælpe. Skrige… bare skrige… men det var umuligt for mig._

_James forvandlede sig tilbage, han var ikke i stand til at forblive hjort med den smerte, jeg kunne se det i hans øjne, den var forfærdelig. Det lignede den smerte jeg lige havde set i mine egne øjne da jeg forvandlede mig. Ulven tævede ikke et øjeblik den lukkede de stærke kæber om ham, jeg vil ikke beskrive hvordan den rev ham i stykker, og jeg kan ikke beskrive den smerte det var for mig at se en af mine bedste venner blive revet fra hinanden. Jeg ville bare gøre et eller andet, græde for ham, råbe at det skulle stoppe, være i stand til at stoppe mig, bare et eller andet, det var forfærdeligt ikke at være i stand til noget._

_Scenen skiftede, jeg så mig og Sirius, min kind var rød, mit hår var pjusket og min næse løb der blod ud af, Sirius så vred ud, rigtig vred hans hånd var rød med blod, mit blod. Han havde slået mig! Sirius ville aldrig ligge hånd på en ven. Da vi var på 3 årgang var han flippet helt ud på Peter der var blevet sur på mig og havde slået mig på armen, han blev helt vildt sur, og snakkede i flere timer om at venner aldrig, aldrig slog på hinanden, men det var tydeligt at han havde slået mig, mine tanker blev stoppet af Sirius stemme: "Jeg har tænkt mig at gøre det samme som du gjorde mod ham monster." hans stemme var så kold, sådan var hans stemme aldrig, selv når han var sur på os så var der altid en gnist af blødhed i hans stemme, vi var bedste venner, sådan var det altid, men hans stemme, øjne… alt det var så hårdt, jeg havde aldrig set ham så sur, jeg havde aldrig set det før, ikke en gang da han tog væk fra sine forældre. Hans hånd slog ud og ramte mig på kæben jeg faldt til jorden, hvis jeg kunne ville jeg havde gjort alt for at stoppe det, jeg havde det meget dårligt med at se mig selv få slag af min bedste ven, men det der gjorde mest ondt var at han kaldte mig monster, det var det han altid fortalte mig at jeg ikke var, det han altid lagde stor vægt på jeg ikke måtte kalde mig selv for monster, altid, men nu kaldte han mig selv det._

Mine øjne åbnede sig med et, jeg kunne næsten ikke trække vejret så meget som jeg hyperventilerede, og tåre løb ned af mine kinder som om det var en flod. Hele min krop rystede, det var alle mine mareridt, men mareridt skulle ikke være så levende på nogle måde, du skulle ikke føle selv når du var kommet ud af det, at det stadig var efter dig, det var det mest skræmmende jeg havde prøvet nogensinde, rystende bragte jeg en hånd op til min kind og næse, som om jeg forventede at stadig finde blod og mærker, jeg kunne føle Sirius slag på mig, det var ikke 'mig' der blev ramt, men det var som om da jeg vågnede at alt der var sket var mig, ikke at jeg havde set ham slå mig, men at jeg havde oplevede ham slå mig på min krop.

Jeg kunne føle på mig selv at jeg var ved at få et panik anfald, hele min krop rystede som løv og det sortnede foran min øjne i prikker og jeg kunne føle hvordan koldsveden løb ned af krop, jeg måtte fokusere hårdt for ikke at besvime, jeg ville for ingen ting tilbage til den drøm, til det mareridt.

Jeg ved ikke hvordan jeg kom igennem den nat, jeg ved jeg ikke faldt mere i søvn, selvom min krop trængte til søvn og jeg var udmattet som ind i helved, tiden gik så langsomt, og jeg blev mere og mere træt efterhånden som natten gik over, men jeg ville på ingen måde sove, jeg var så bange… så så bange, jeg tror ikke jeg ville havde kunnet klare endnu af de drømme.

Da dagen endelig kom, var jeg næsten parat til at falde om så udmattet var min krop, jeg fik hurtigt tøj på og bevægede mig ind i stuen hvor Sirius allerede sad, hvis der havde været noget farve i mit ansigt ville det være forsvundet nu, jeg var ikke sikker på jeg var klar til at stå ansigt til ansigt med Sirius, det var som om jeg kunne mærke min kind blev rød af det slag han gav mig i min drøm. Jeg vidste ikke hvordan jeg skulle snakke til ham, jeg var ikke klar til dette, jeg følte som om at mit hjerte var ved at blive revet ud af mit hjerte igen. Ville han hade mig nu?

Jeg lukkede øjne da han kiggede op på mig, og næsten forventede at jeg kunne mærke ham slå mig, men der kom intet, intet smerte og intet slag, men i stedet for hørte jeg han stemme sige roligt: "Morgen Moony"

Jeg åbnede øjne og blinkede hurtigt efter hinanden mens jeg så på ham, var han bare som han plejede? Jeg var lidt tøvende til at starte med, men svarede så: "morgen Padfoot, sovet godt?"

Et smil bredte sig på hans læber og han kørte en hånd gennem sit hår, en typisk ting for Sirius: "yeah! Det er godt alle sammen at være sammen igen,"

Måske… Måske ville alt være som det plejede

Endnu et kort kapitel, jeg ved det! Men jeg ville havde noget ud og jeg har en god idé til næste kapitel! Men for at gøre det godt for jer så vil jeg give jer et lille stykke tekst fra næste kapitel.

'_brune øjne mødt blå, og et flirtende smil kom fra de blå, og et forsigtigt smil blev givet fra de brunes ejer.'_

Husk på at Sirius har grå øjne XD

Når ja, fandt mit gamle ff baner, slet mellem rum mellem jpg og resten.

.com/jUGN6. jpg

Indtil næste gang, May the odds ever be in your favor.

-Sheiala over and out.


	4. Chapter 4

Og fordi reglerne siger at jeg skal skrive det her: Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter, hvis jeg gjorde var Fred ikke død (Elsker ham, ved ikke hvorfor men jeg kan bedre lide ham end Georg, nok navnet der irritere mig XC) og Remus var hovedperson, og det ville være Yaoi historie.

* * *

Vi var tilbage på Hogwarts, det var godt at være tilbage på skolen, det kunne godt være jeg rigtigt boede hjemme, men Hogwarts var nu mit rigtigt hjem det var her jeg hørte til, på Hogwarts. Jeg var overrasket over hvor godt tiden hjemme hos mig var gået, jeg havde regnet med at det ville være akavet mellem mig og Sirius, eller at han ville hade mig, men han behandlede mig helt som han plejede, han var stadig den samme guffy fjollede underlige drilleglade Sirius som han altid havde været.

Jeg kan ikke beskrive hvor glad jeg var over det, det var umuligt at beskrive hvor lykkelig jeg var over det, det var som om jeg aldrig havde sagt det til ham, men uden at havde vægten på hjertet over at han måske kunne havde sagt ja.

Starten af året var dejligt, godt at være tilbage til Hogwarts, de lange gange de rykkende trapper og spøgelser der fløj rundt omkring, det var godt at være hjemme igen. Timerne var god, det holdte mine tanker i skak, vi kunne alle sammen godt mærke hvordan presset på os var større efter vi var blevet 7 års elever. Og lige netop lektie mængden var grunden til at jeg var i mit eget personlig helved, det var sent om aftenen at nogle havde glemt at lave besværgelser til i morgen, og han ville blive slået ihjel hvis han ikke fik det lavet, vores lære var ikke ligefrem forstående overfor folk der havde glemt at lave deres lektier, især når det var Sirius. Jeg tror for at være helt ærligt ikke der er særlig mange af lærerne der har forståelse overfor Sirius og James, men for at komme tilbage til den situation jeg sad i lige nu. Mig og Sirius sad på min seng, mens jeg prøvede at forklare ham hvad det var han skulle vide for 100 gang, og jo mere jeg forklarede det jo mere frustreret så han ud, og jo mere lagde jeg mærke til om ham.

Som . hvordan hans pandehår, lige nået ned til hans øjne og dækkede dem kort, indtil han vil lave en bevægelse med hovedet til at få det til at forsvinde for hans øjne, jeg havde en stor lyst til hver gang selv at række hånden ud mod ham og feje håret væk, mærke det bløde hår mod min hånd, se min blege hånd mod hans hud, der var blevet solbrændt, efter at havde været ude så meget i ferien sammen med James. Det var ikke det eneste jeg lagde mærke til, men også hvordan hans grå øjne næsten lyste op når han forstod et af problemerne, hvordan de var så smukke hvordan de øjne var så fantastiske, som om man kunne læse alle hans følelser i dem. Jeg kunne mærke hvordan varmen formede sig i mine kinder, og jeg var sikker på at man kunne se rødmen meget tydeligt ses på min meget blege hud, men hvis Sirius lagde mærke til det så sagde han ikke noget.

Der gik yderlige 3 timer før det lykkedes os at få alle Sirius lektier af vejen, jeg er sikker på at han ville give mig grå hår før tid :"Padfoot du kan ikke blive ved med at gøre det her, du bliver nød til at gå i gang med dine lektier før det bliver så sent her." jeg så på ham med et skarpt blik, som altid plejede at virke på James og Sirius når jeg skulle i rette sætte dem.

Og heldigvis virkede det også denne gang, man kunne næsten se hvordan Sirius normalt stor form blev mindre mens han krøb sig lidt sammen under mit blik: "jeg ved det Moony, men jeg har haft så meget at lave med at hjælpe Prongs med træning," _'og jagte piger,'_ jeg var tæt på at sige det højt men jeg lod det være i mit hoved . Nu da alt var tilbage til normalt ville jeg ikke lyde som en jaloux kæreste eller sådan noget. Især fordi at sådan var det ikke sådan det var, ikke at jeg ikke ville havde det sådan. Nej jeg måtte få de tanker ud af mit hoved, fordi ellers ville det ene med at mine tanker kom på helt galt spor, og det var vigtigt især på den måde jeg sad at andre dele af min krop ikke skulle reagere da det ville skræmme Sirius helt væk, og jeg kunne slet ikke klare tanken om at han ville gå væk nu det endelig var som om at han havde accepteret mig, eller bare havde valgt at glemme det.

Jeg rystede let på hovedet af ham: "Din uddannelse er vigtigere end Prongs træning, og det ved du godt, jeg kan ikke sidde ved siden af dig ved eksamen, så du bliver nød til at hænge i nu." dette var næsten i normal samtale mellem os, jeg havde næsten dobbelt så mange fag som ham, men jeg var stadig før færdig med lektier end ham, og havde tid til at hjælpe ham og Prongs med lektier.

Han så på mig med store nedslået øjne, og jeg var sikker på at hvis han havde været hund, så ville han havde pebet og set på mig med store våde hundeøjne, han havde aldrig taget det let når jeg skældte ham ud, for der var ikke andre der normalt gjorde på Hogwarts andre end lærerne og dem tog han ikke rigtigt seriøst. Alle andre af eleverne synes Sirius var alt for… fantastisk. Nej Remus stop med at tænke over Sirius på den måde du for det ikke ligefrem fordi det hjælper dig med at stoppe, nej stop med at diskutere med mig selv!

Der skete ikke rigtigt noget vider spænde, andet end jeg skældte ham lidt ud og vi sad og diskuterede nogle andre ting, . beskyldte han man for at være en chokohollic, hvilket jeg på ingen måde er! Jeg kunne stoppe med chokolade ligeså snart jeg ville! Tror jeg!

Det var først da han skulle til at rejse sig op for at gå over is sin egen seng at der skete noget 'spænde' da han rejse sig op på sin plads gled han i et af de papirer som han havde kastet over skulderen tidligere i dag da han havde skrevet forkert for 17 gang, eller bare fordi han var frustreret over lektierne, men det var ikke det der var vigtigt var at han faldt, hurtigt… jeg kunne ikke nå at reagere, før han lå oven på mig, og vi var næse til næse.

Jeg havde aldrig været så tæt på ham før, eller jo når han gav mig et kram, men ikke på denne måde, fuld krops kontakt, jeg kunne mærke hver eneste kurve af hans krop, dette havde været så perfekt hvis jeg nu havde lov til at ligge armene om ham og give ham det kys som jeg altid havde drømt om at give ham, men i stedet for gik jeg nærmest i chok. Jeg kunne mærke hvordan vores næser rørte hinanden og jeg kunne så hvordan hans grå øjne blev stører af chok, men han flyttede sig ikke, han skyndte sig ikke væk, han løb ikke sin vej, han lå bare dig, hvorfor flyttede han sig ikke! Jeg kunne ikke styre det hvis han ikke flyttede sig! Det ville være for meget, jeg ville ikke kunne klare det! Jeg var bare en dreng! Jeg havde også hormoner!

Jeg ved ikke hvor lang tid vi bare lå der, lå og stirrede ind i hinandens øjne, begge i chok, men pludselig skete alt for meget på en gang, jeg kunne ikke klare det mere, og jeg bevægede mig frem for endelig at føle hans læber mod mine, men i samme sekund skubbede han fra på mit bryst og var i det næste øjeblik oppe igen. Jeg kunne mærke mit bryst presse sig sammen, og det var ikke kun fordi det gjorde ondt følelses mæssigt, han havde lagt hele hans vægt på sine hænder da han pressede sig op, jeg kunne ikke lade hver med at lade et lille piv, komme fra mine læber. Jeg vil på ingen måde sige at jeg er en hårdført person, ja jeg bliver forvandlet til varulv, en gang om måned men den smerte kan jeg heller ikke tage, og Sirius er rimelig buff, så alt hans vægt på mit bryst gjorde altså pænt ondt.

Jeg løftede blikket mens jeg prøvede og samle mig, og så op i ansigtet på en meget hvid hovedet Sirius der lignede en der havde set et spøgelse.

Han kiggede på mig med et skræmt udtryk i øjnene, først troede jeg at han havde fundet ud af at jeg skulle til at kyse ham, men når jeg så nærmer på ham så var det som om hans øjne ikke en gang så mig, de grå øjne virkede som om at han var bange, han var ikke sikker på hvad han var bange for, men et eller andet havde skræmt ham. Jeg vidste ikke rigtigt hvad jeg skulle gøre, jeg var sikker på at lige meget hvad jeg sagde så ville det komme ud forkert, sådan var det altid.

Men jeg nåde ikke at sige noget, for han havde allerede vendt sig om og var hurtigt på vej ud af døren. Ville det nu ske? Ville han undgå mig som var jeg pesten? Og hvorfor så han så skræmt ud? Det var ham der var landet oven på mig ikke omvendt, han kunne bare havde flyttet sig lidt hurtigere så var der ikke kommet den her akavede situation! Det var ikke min skyld! Det var ikke fordi jeg var begyndt at tag på ham eller noget, jeg var mindst ligeså overrasket!

Nogle gange var Sirius alt for god til at give mig hovedpine, og dette var en gangene, jeg vidste ikke hvad der forgik oven i hans hoved, og jeg var så bekymret, og skræmt og forvirret, der gik så mange følelser igennem mig at hvis man havde set på mig var jeg sikker på jeg ikke ville ligne en der var der overhovedet. Jeg vidste simpelthen ikke hvad jeg skulle gøre, jeg havde ingen idé om hvor lang tid jeg lå i min seng præcis sådan som jeg lå da Sirius styrtede ud af døren, jeg vil ikke en gange sige at jeg psykisk rigtigt var der, det var ikke en gang fordi jeg lå og tænkte meget, der var bare ikke rigtigt noget som helst der virkede oppe i mit hoved, det hele kørte i tomgang, og jeg vågnede først rigtigt op da døren blev åbnet indtil sovesalen. Jeg må indrømme, inde i mig selv ønskede jeg at det var Sirius der åbnede døren, at han ville komme ind og fortælle mig at han var ked af at han stak af, at han var bange for sine egne følelser, men for min skyld var han parat til at prøve at få det til at fungere mellem os, som mere end venner… Arr jeg lyder som en pige! Jeg kan ikke gøre for det! Det er Sirius skyld at han for mig til at være sådan her!

Da døren åbnede sig var det James og Peter der kom ind, Peter grinede som om der var noget der var sjovt, det samme med James, selvom han grin ikke rigtigt nåde andre dele af hans ansigt. Jeg kunne ikke forstå hvorfor at James skulle fake et grin, han vidste jeg kunne se igennem det, og der var ingen grund til at fake det overfor Peter vi var jo venner? Det var først da Peter fortalte hvad der var sket at jeg forstod hvorfor James ikke helt kunne se det sjove i det: "Moony! Du skulle have set Padfoot! Han kom ned i opholdsstuen efter at læse lektier med dig, han sagde ikke en gang hej til os han gik bare direkte hen til Shivana fra 6 årgang, du ved hende den puttede med alle bumserne! Han snakkede kort med hende, og bagefter kort fortalte os at vi ikke ville se ham her oppe, han sov i fornødenhedsrummet! Kan du tro det! Sidste år ville han ikke en gang i nærheden af det! Sagde at han kunne blive smittet af hvad hun end havde, men nu vil han åbenbart i bukserne på hende, du ved hvor meget hun har savlet over ham siden vi gik på andet år!" Peter var hel flad af grin.

Jeg kunne mærke at farven endnu mere forsvandt fra mit hoved, og det føltes for at være helt ærlig som om jeg ikke kunne få vejret, hvorfor? jeg kunne ikke forstå det Sirius havde gjort, han hadet Shivana så meget! Han fortalte os altid hvor klam han fandt hende, men nu ham og hende… Jeg ville ikke en gang forstille mig det det var for meget til at mit hoved kunne håndtere det, det var bare så forkert på så mange måder! Pludselig kunne jeg godt forstå hvorfor James ikke synes det var så sjovt, han kendte mine følelser for Sirius, han vidste hvor ondt det her ville gøre på mig. Og det gjorde ondt, meget ondt.

Jeg gemte mine øjne bag mit hår, og sendte hvad jeg håbede på var et muntert smil til Peter: "Det ville jeg gerne havde set, det lyder som om det var nåde af en oplevelse."

Peter svaret et eller andet, men jeg hørte ikke rigtigt efter, der var en susen for mine øre, og jeg følte det som om hele indholdet af min mave vendte sig rundt en gang, jeg var hurtigt men ustabilt på bene og fandt mig halvrystende vejen ud til toilettet, hvor jeg tømte indholdet af min mave ned i kummen. Mine tynde hænder klamrede sig til toilet kanten, for jeg var ikke sikker på at mine knæ som jeg lå på ville holde mig oppe, jeg var faktisk ikke sikker på der var nogle del af min krop der havde tænkt sig at prøve at holde mig op. Det hele susede for mig, og det begyndte at blive mørkt for mine øjne, og det eneste jeg lige nåede at opfatte før alt blev mørkt og tavst for mig var James stemme der lød som om han var flere kilometer væk, han kaldte mit navn… tror jeg.

* * *

Wrrr! Jeg ved godt at jeg havde skrevet at der ville være noget andet i dette kapitel! Men det virkede så godt at havde en afslutning her! Det gav mening at det skulle stoppe her! Det synes jeg hvert fald : ( så please i må ikke slå mig ihjel!

Jeg er også ked af at det har taget så langtid at opdatere den her historie, men det er eksames tid, og jeg går i anden g, så det kræver lidt, igen sry!

Jeg håber i kan lide den her lille scene mellem Remus og Sirius, den vil hjælp lidt på det der skal ske sener, da jeg regner med at der vil være et kapitel mere fra Remus side, også vil jeg skifte over til Sirius POV, men jeg lover jer at det næste kapitel faktisk bliver det som jeg skrev om i sidste kapitel.

Jeg håber i her nydt det her kapitel, da det var en smule længere end sidste kapitel, (næsten dobbelt så stort)

Sheiala Over and Out, and may the odds ever be in your favor.


	5. Chapter 5

UNDSKYLD!

Jeg ved der er gået meget lang tid siden jeg opdaterede sidst men der har været en masse ting i min hverdag der har gjort at jeg ikke kunne opdatere.  
1) der var eksamen, jeg gik i 2 g, på gymnasiet (3g nu) og mine forældre havde store forventning til eksamen, jeg kom også ud med 12.  
2) efter det da jeg endelig troede at jeg ville få lov til at skrive var jeg uheldig, jeg har en meget sjælende immunforsvars sygdom der gjorde at jeg var indlagt i halvanden måned, og der måtte jeg ikke havde min bærbar med.  
3) så kom jeg endelig ud af hospitalet også ville man tro at jeg endelig kunne få lov til at skrive, men nej karma, fik også problemer med min kæreste på det tidspunkt, der ikke kunne forstå hvorfor jeg ikke brugte mere tid med ham, selvom jeg havde helbredsproblem  
4) så fik jeg endelig løst det! Så var det tid til at skrive BABABA men nej så skulle jeg 3 uger på ferie med min far, og det var uden telefon eller bærbar, og tro mig, mig og min far kan virkelig ikke lide hinanden, så 3 uger på de samme kedelig campingplads vi er på hver weekend, er virkelig ikke sjovt.  
5) så kom jeg endelig, så er det vel skrive tid, jeg satte mig med min bærbar, jeg tænkte da jeg havde tændt den at jeg lige ville rense tasterne før jeg begyndte at skrive, da jeg gjorde det fik jeg trykket på et eller andet så det gik helt galt med den, og da det er en skole pc måtte jeg vente på at jeg kom op på skolen for at få den lavet.

MEN NU ER JEG TILBAGE!

Jeg har store planer med at få skrevet noget mere, plus i november er der NANO WRIMO (nation novelle writing month) der har jeg tænkt mig at skrive en ff. (jeg har gennemført begge tidligere år med at skrive mit eget)

Der ud over har jeg tænkt mig at starte en engelsk FF op til Tamora Pierces bog De smås beskytter, den historie har jeg skrevet oppe i mit hovedet siden jeg først læste serien flere år siden!

Så frygt ikke! Jeg er tilbage og jeg vil skrive en masse i år før jeg starter på officer skole næste år!

Og fordi reglerne siger at jeg skal skrive det her: Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter, hvis jeg gjorde var Fred ikke død (Elsker ham, ved ikke hvorfor men jeg kan bedre lide ham end Georg, nok navnet der irritere mig XC) og Remus var hovedperson, og det ville være Yaoi historie, og Luna ville være mere med.

Det ender med at blive et langt disclaimer til sidst, for jeg for tilføjet noget hver gang XD

Det blev en forfærdelig lang forfatter note… tilgive mig ,

Der var nu gået 4 dage, og Sirius havde stadig ikke sovet på sovesalen med os, han var nede i fornødenhedsrummet med Shivana, hver nat! Havde jeg virkelig skræmt ham så meget! Hvad regnede han med, at jeg ville overfalde ham mens han sov? For det var hvert fald ikke det jeg havde tænkt mig, om han ville tro det eller ej, så var jeg den af os fire der kunne styre mine hormoner bedst, også selvom jeg også havde varulve hormoner i mig.

Det var ved at gå mig på nerverne, fordi det ikke kun var mig som Sirius ikke var sammen med, han havde næsten ikke tid til nogle af os, og hver gang jeg prøvede at komme i kontakt med ham sendte han mig bare et undskyldende blik, sammen med ordene: " Sorry Moony, damen kalder." det ville ikke undre mig hvis han snart begyndte at kalde os Remus, James og Peter! Arr! Det hele var så irriterende! Sirius var så irriterende! Man begyndte ikke bare at date en pige man altid har hadet, efter man har haft et uheld med en af sine bedste venner, det måtte selv i Sirius underlige verden være forkert!

Jeg kunne føle at det ikke kun var mig det gik på nerverne, James prøvede ligesom mig at komme i kontakt med ham, men han fik den samme reaktion som jeg fik. Både mig og James var ved at være godt træt af vores grå øjede ven, han havde selv sagt i sommerferien til James at et fast forhold ville være dumt! At han aldrig i sit liv ville havde et fast forhold til nogen som helst!

Jeg sad i Talmagi og stirrede frustreret ned på min hjemmeopgave fra sidste gang, normalt var jeg i toppen i denne her klasse, men fordi jeg havde haft så travlt med at tænke på Sirius havde jeg kun fået et A, i denne opgave! Jeg havde aldrig fået under O i dette fag! Jeg tog i dyb indånding for at falde ned, det kunne ikke være rigtigt at Sirius skulle være grunden til at mine karakterer skulle falde! Det kunne simpelthen ikke være rigtigt!

Resten af timen gjorde jeg mit bedste for at skrive gode noter ned til at hvad læreren sagde, det ville ikke ske igen! Jeg ville være tilbage på min plads i toppen af klassen. Efter timen ventede jeg til de andre elever havde forladt lokalet til at forsigtigt spørger læreren om jeg godt måtte genaflevere opgaven, hun så på mig men strenge øjne, men nikkede så let: "Hr. Lupin jeg vil give dem lov til at genaflevere opgaven, men kun fordi du har haft perfekt lavede opgaver lige siden vi startede faget, og jeg regnede med at din genafleverede opgave vil være ved samme standart som resten af dine opgaver."

For første gang i 5 dage kunne jeg mærke et rigtigt smil trænge frem på mine læber, endelig lidt med gang! Jeg nikkede hurtigt: "selvfølgelig professor, de vil få opgaven mandag morgen!"

Et smil kom frem på hendes ellers stramme læber: "smut så Lupin, jeg ved dine venner plejer at vente på dig efter denne time."

Jeg samlede hurtigt mine ting og kom ud af klassen, men så snart jeg kom ud huskede jeg på at James havde træning i dag, og Peter kom aldrig alene, der var ingen til at vente på mig i dag, for jeg forventede på ingen måde at Sirius havde til at være sammen med mig, for han havde jo sin 'dame' Jeg var ved at brække mig ved den tanke, og jeg sænkede blikket og kiggede ned i gulvet, mens jeg langsomt begyndte at gå op mod opholdstuen, men jeg nåde aldrig der op for jeg mærkede en hånd på min skulder, og en rolig pigestemme: "Remus er du okay?"

Jeg vente mig rundt og så Lily stå der, hun havde tydeligvis ventet på mig efter klassen, for hun havde stadig sin taske over skulderen, jeg forventede at se nogle af hendes venner stå sammen med hende, som de altid gjorde, ligesom det plejede at var for mig og de andre, men i dag var der ingen af vores venner. Jeg stod bare og kiggede på hende først, uden at tænke over at hun faktisk havde stillet mig et spørgsmål, først da hun hævede et øjenbryn vendte min hjerne tilbage til mig: "Ja jeg er okay Lily." løj jeg.

Hun rystede let på hovedet og trak mig i armen som et symbol på at vi skulle begynde at gå: "Du skulle spise noget mere Remus, jeg kan næsten mærke dine knogler." hun sagde det med et let smil på læberne, og jeg kunne mærke et smil forme sig om mine læber også.

Det var altid let at smile når jeg var sammen med Lily, nu skal det ikke misforstås, jeg havde intet for hende! Jeg var helt og holdt til drenge, men sammen med Lily var der et bånd der lidt manglede ved at jeg kun havde drenge venner: "jeg ved det godt men jeg har ikke rigtigt følt mit sulten her på det sidste."

Den kommentar fortjente mig en let og blidt slag på armen, hvor efter hun trak mig i retning af storsalen, hvor aftensmaden snart ville starte: "jeg ved godt hvad der er galt Remus, du behøver ikke skjule det for mig."

Dette fik mig til at stoppe brat op, hvor meget vidste hun? Jeg åbnede og lukkede munden som en fisk, som altid ikke rigtigt sikker på hvad jeg skulle sige, men sikker på jeg skulle sige et eller andet, efter et stykke tid fik jeg endelig fremstammet: "Hvo… Hvordan?"

Hun grinte let: "Du skal ikke se så overrasket ud, det er meget simpelt, jeg bruger en del tid sammen med dig som Prefect, og det er tydeligt hvordan du altid for et vidst udtryk i øjnene når du eller nogle andre nævner Sirius. Og det har altid været tydeligt for mig at du er til drenge, og du skal ikke spørge, det er bare sådan noget piger ved."

Jeg så ned på mine fødder, ikke rigtigt sikker på hvad jeg skulle gøre nu, jeg kendte Lily, jeg vidste hun ikke bare var her for at grine af mig eller fortælle mig at jeg var dum over at forelske mig i sådan en som Sirius, alligevel kunne jeg ikke lade hver med at vente på hun skulle begynde at grine af med. Det skete bare aldrig i stedet for kunne jeg mærke hendes tynde pige arme folde sig rundt om mig i et kram. Først var jeg forvirret, men så slappede jeg af og gengældte hendes kram.

Jeg kunne mærke hendes hånd blidt ae mig på ryggen, mens hun stille sagde: "det er okay Remus, det skal nok blive okay."

Det var der det hele gik i stå for mig, og jeg kunne mærke hvordan tårerne begyndte at komme frem i mine øjne, og jeg begyndte at græde på hendes skulder, mens jeg fortalte hende alt hvad der var sket. I vil måske sige at der ikke skulle mig til at få mig til at fortælle alt, men til mit forsvar så var det noget at jeg havde holdt på længe, og nu fik jeg endelig følelsen af at der var nogle der ville lytte til mig og ville holde med mig, ikke ligesom med James for han var også Sirius' ven. Der var en der var der for mig, en der ikke ville dømme mig bare lade mig græde og fortælle mig de ord jeg havde brug for at høre så at jeg kunne begynde at heale igen.

Jeg kan slet ikke forklare hvor godt det var endelig at lade facaden gå, endelig at slappe af. Jeg kunne føle hvordan mine ben var blevet til gele næsten og jeg gled nærmest ned og side på gulvet, Lily satte sig ned ved siden af mig, jeg vejede godt nok ikke særlig meget og slet ikke for en dreng i min alder, men Lily havde aldrig været en pige der gik op i fysisk styrke, så hun kunne ikke holde mig oppe.

Jeg ved ikke hvor lang tid der gik, jeg ved bare at mine øjne var helt tørre til sidst og det var ikke mulig for mig at få flere tårer ud, det var som om jeg var helt tom inden i, men samtid var det også som om at jeg endelig var kommet af med noget der havde været på mit hjerte hele tiden. "bedre nu Remus,"

Jeg nikkede bare let mens jeg så på hende med store trætte øjne, jeg følte det som om jeg havde løbet en maraton, og jeg ikke havde drukket i flere år, for min hals var ligeså tør som mine øjne var, da det blev tydeligt for Lily at jeg ikke havde tænkt mig at sige mere forsatte hun: "hvornår har du sidst spist Remus? Det føles virkelig som om at du har tabt halvdelen af min vægt, det er altså begyndt at skræmme mig lidt Remus, hvad med alle dine venner! Jeg ved at Sirius hænger over Shivana, men James plejer at tænke sig lidt bedre om når det kommer til dig!"

Jeg kiggede på hende ud gennem mit uglede pandehår der af en eller anden grund havde lagt sig ind foran mine øjne, gud jeg trængte til at få klippe hår, det var snart ligeså langt som Sirius! Hvorfor havde jeg ikke set det noget før? Jeg mærkede et lille trist smil være på mine læber da jeg så en smule lyserødt samle sig i hendes kinder når hun nævnte Lily, jeg vidste det ville ske Lily var begyndt at varme op til Prongs, men igen så meget han gjorde ud at få hende igennem 6 år nu så tror jeg at en hver pige ville varme op til det til sidste: "han har travlt Lily, hans bedste ven er pludselig blevet et fjols der ignorer alle andre end hans 'kæreste'"

Jeg kunne mærke jeg sagde det sidste ord som om det var gift på min tunge, jeg kunne ikke udstå Shivana, den måde hun hang på Sirius! Min Sirius… Jeg mærkede mine kinder blusede helt op da jeg tænkte det, han var jo ikke min Sirius, han var Shivana's Sirius, oh gud hvor meget jeg dog ønskede at han skulle være min Sirius, Lilys stemme brød mig ud af min trance: "vi går til storsalen nu! Og for noget at spise! Også begynder vi at lede efter en sød fyr til dig! Vi Sirius ikke kan se hvad han gå glip af uden hjælp! Så skal han fandme få det af se på en anden måde!"

Hendes kinder blusede mere op, men det var af vrede og ikke af forlegend hed, og hendes grønne øjne var faste og jeg vidste selv hvis jeg prøvede ville jeg ikke kunne tale hende fra det, hun var stædig som et æsel når hun havde sat sig for noget, det vidste jeg. Men jeg vidste heller ikke om jeg havde lyst til at sige hende imod, måske havde hun ret, måske var det for tide at lede efter en anden person, at kigge kunne hvert fald ikke skade! Jeg var nød til at komme over det her, for Sirius havde fundet en anden, det var på tide at vise ham at jeg hvert fald også kunne finde en anden.

Og jeg ville ikke bare side og vente, og se om han en eller anden dag ville finde ud af at han var til drenge, for jeg var træt af at vente! Træt af at altid være den der skulle vente på de andre! Det var nok nu! Lily havde ret! Det var mit liv!

Jeg åbnede øjne, uden helt at havde opdaget at jeg havde lukket dem under min indre råben, og gav hende et lille smil, men et ægte smil der nåde mine øjne ikke ligesom alle de andre smil jeg havde jeg havde prøvet at smile denne uge: " du har ret Lily jeg er træt af altid at være den der skal vente på de andre, jeg er træt af altid at være i skyggerne af de andre og ingen rigtig ser man, det er for tide jeg gør noget for mig selv og det er for tide at jeg prøve selv at finde min lykke og være glad, for det har jeg endelig fortjent! "

Lily smilede stort, tydeligvis overrasket men lykkelig over at jeg ville gå med hende, hun trak mig på benene, og tog mig under armen og vi gik mod storsalen, og jeg var lykkelig over at jeg endelig gjorde noget for mig selv og ikke bare gemte mig bag Sirius og James! Det var for tide at jeg gjorde det her!

Da vi kom til storsalen var det sent og de fleste havde allerede spist så der var ikke mange i salen, men det forhindrede ikke Lily i at hive mig over til 2 af hendes venner der stadig sad ved bordet, og mens hun øste godt op på min tallerken, fortalte hun hendes venner hvad der var sket, og hvordan de skulle hjælp mig.

Men jeg lagde ikke rigtigt mærke til nogle for kiggede over på Ravenclaw bordet, og noget magisk skete brune øjne mødt blå, og et flirtende smil kom fra de blå, og et forsigtigt smil blev givet fra de brunes ejer, og jeg kunne mærke at mit hjerte gik i gang med 3 gange så mange slag som det skulle.

2802 ord! Det må være en ny rekord!

Jeg håber at i alle sammen kan lide det her kapitel, jeg ved godt at det er meget forsinket! Men jeg håber at i alle sammen kan tilgive mig, og jeg håber også at i vil give nogle af mine nye FF'er en chance når de begynder at dukke op her om max 2 måneder!

May the odds ever be in your favor!

-Sheiala Over And Out


	6. Chapter 6

Og fordi reglerne siger at jeg skal skrive det her: Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter, hvis jeg gjorde var Fred ikke død (Elsker ham, ved ikke hvorfor men jeg kan bedre lide ham end Georg, nok navnet der irritere mig XC) og Remus var hovedperson, og det ville være Yaoi historie, og Luna ville være mere med, og Snape ville være ond og død.

-.-.-.-

Der var gået en uge efter mødet i storsalen, og jeg kan lykkeligt sige at alt er begyndt at gå meget bedre for mig og ved i hvad!? Jeg havde fået en kæreste! Han hed Jake og var fra Ravenclaw! Ikke nok med at han er super dejlig og går op i de samme ting som mig, så er han også mindst ligeså hot som Sirius er hvis ikke mere! Han har blondt hår der er stylet og klippet som var han taget ud fra et muggler model blad, han havde ikke den samme vilde hot factor som Sirius havde, men en mere kontrolleret stil og det så virkelig virkelig lækkert ud på ham.

Første gang jeg snakkede med ham var til mugglerstudier, jeg havde aldrig før lagt mærke til ham men det kan være fordi at jeg delte dette fag med Lily og jeg brugte alt min tid med hende i faget, da vi selv valgte makkere. Jeg tror ikke jeg ville havde snakket med det hvis det ikke var for Lily der kaldte ham hen: " Jake! Her over! Der er en plads ved siden af Remus hvis det er."

Jeg tror aldrig jeg havde været så rød i hovedet før, ja okay vi havde sendt hinanden nogle flirtende blikke nede i storsalen og sådan, men ikke sådan at jeg var parat til at snakke med ham. Jeg kunne føle panikken brede sig i mig! Hvad var det Lily havde fået mig ud i? Ikke nok med det kom jeg til at vælte hans bøger ned da han satte sig fordi jeg ville prøve at hjælpe ham! Jeg havde aldrig været så flov i hele mit liv. Jeg bukkede mig hurtigt ned for at hjælpe ham med at samle bøgerne op, og da jeg rakte ud efter vores fagbog rakte han også hånden ud efter det, da min hånd ramte hans var det som om at en elektriskgnist gik imellem vores hænder, jeg ville trække min hånd til mig, men da jeg prøvede lagde jeg mærke til at han havde taget fat i min hånd, og han lod en finger løbe hen over et af arrene på mine hænder.

Nu var det officielt, jeg var mere rød i hovedet en end tomat! Jeg havde det altid svært med at acceptere alle de ar der løb hen af min krop, de ar jeg fik på grund af min varulve transformering, men dem på mine hænder og i nakken var dem jeg havde sværes ved at acceptere fordi det var dem som man kunne se, jeg prøvede igen at trække min hånd til mig mens jeg mumlede: "lad vær."

Jeg kunne dog ikke få min hånd til mig da han blev ved med at holde fast: "en person så smuk fortjener ikke ar som disse, det må han da have fortalt dig?" han så op fra min hånd med et let smil om læberne, jeg ved ikke hvad der var med hans stemme men det fik mig næsten til at slappe helt af den var så blød og rund, ikke ligesom Sirius som altid var drillende og munter som om han havde en joke altid i hovedet som vi andre ikke vidst noget om.

"hvem må have fortalt mig det?" Jeg var normalt rigtig skarp og klog det ved jeg godt, og jeg ved også godt at det ikke lød særlig klogt men virkelig, han fik min hjerne til at gå i stå, og jeg havde ingen idé om hvad han mente med ham.

"Din kæreste? Før han besluttede sig at var Straight?" han så på mig som om han jeg var dum, men samtidig også som om han havde ondt af mig.

"min… Kæreste!?" jeg næsten hostede ordene ud, for det først havde han gættet at jeg var til drenge, uden at jeg havde sagt noget. Men han havde af en eller anden grund en idé om at sådan en som mig kunne havde en kæreste, og så end da en kæreste der ville fortælle mig at jeg var smuk. Jeg havde ingen idé om hvordan jeg skulle reagere til det.

"Black mener jeg? I var da kærester? Det var da tydeligt at i vi helt væk i hinanden indtil her for en uges tid siden? Før han begyndte at være sammen med frøken muh?"

Jeg ved godt at det måske ikke var tidspunktet, men jeg kunne ikke lade vær med at grine let: "frøken muh?"

Han blå øjne spillede let da han også kom med en lille let latter, "Ja det er da tydeligt at en af hendes forældre eller begge må havde været en ko."

Det er ikke pænt at grine af folk, når hun tydeligvis prøvede meget hårdt at tabe sig, men det føltes som om hun havde taget Sirius fra mig, så jeg havde på ingen måde problem med let at nikke: "det kan du havde ret i, men jeg tror for at være ærlig at det er begge der er ko, ellers er hun meget uheldig." jeg skiftede tone til et lidt mere deprimeret og seriøst tone "men mig og Sirius har aldrig været sammen, han kan ikke fordrage homoseksuelle, jeg fortalte ham om mine følelser i sommer ferien, men siden da har han ikke rigtigt ville snakke med mig."

Jake nikkede let som om han kunne forstå noget som jeg ikke kunne: "så han er fornægtelse og udnytter en pige for at få det bedre med sig selv, jeg er glad for du ikke har været sammen med, for en smuk uslebet diamant som dig har brug for en rigtig mand, ikke en kujon der kan finde på at udnytte folk på den måde." han bukkede sig let ned samtidig med at han trak min hånd blidt op til hans mund, hvor han lagde et blidt kys mod den.

Han læber var så bløde mod min hånd, at jeg ikke kunne lade hver med at tænke på hvordan de ville føles mod mine egne læber, jeg var sikker på at det ville være det mest fantastiske kys man kunne få og sikkert meget bedre end jeg overhovedet kunne få mig selv til at tænke på, jeg var ikke særlig god til det der flirting, det var aldrig noget jeg havde prøvet men jeg havde set hvordan James havde prøvet på Lily og hvordan folk havde flirtet med Sirius både piger og drenge, og hvordan han havde flirtet igen, så jeg havde nok observation til at få en nogenlunde idé om hvordan man gjorde det, jeg slog øjne let ned og kiggede ud gennem min lange øjenvipper (For første gang jeg var glad for at havde 'pige-øjenvipper' som Sirius altid havde drillet mig med) og bed mig først let og blødt i læben som jeg havde set mange piger gøre før, jeg tror drenge fandt det sødt og spurgte ham så blidt: "men hvor skal jeg nogensinde finde sådan en dreng?"

Først så han overrasket også en smule genert på mig men bukkede sig så let ned igen og gav min hånd et andet let kys på den: "mange gange er ting tættere på end man lige skulle tro."

"sådan lige foran en tættere på?"

Han nikkede og lænede sig lidt frem, og jeg troede virkelig at han skulle tid at kysse mig, og jeg gik næsten i panik indvendigt, men mine øjne gled let i mens jeg venter på at hans læber ville møde mine. I det jeg troede at det skulle ske at jeg skulle endelig i en alder af 17 få mit første kys, men jeg blev slemt skuffet, da jeg i stedet for hørte min lære rømme sig: " det er rigtigt pænt hr. Lupin og hr. Sienie, men hvis i måske vil lade mig starte timen."

-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-

Ved morgenmaden dagen efter den meget pinlige episode i mugglerstudier. Sad jeg med Lily og hendes venner da en hvid ugle fløj ind sammen med de andre ligesom ugler gjorde hver morgen, det der var specielt ved denne ugle var at den fløj elegant ned og satte sig foran mig og rakte benet frem for at vise at den havde en besked til mig. Først blev jeg halv bange, de eneste der ville skrive til mig var min mor og hun ville kun skrive hvis der var noget skidt der var sket, især fordi hun ikke havde det så godt, årene efter min fars død var hun blevet mere og mere syg, og selvom hun prøvede at være kærlig overfor mig og være en god mor, så kunne jeg se det i hendes øjne, hun gav mig skylden for min fars død, og jeg mindede hende for meget om ham, mit udsende var så meget som hans. Også så havde sorgen så fast tag om hendes hjerte at hvert år uden ham fik hun det værer og værer.

Men lad os komme tilbage til uglen, den var langt mere spænde end mit dårlige forhold til min mor, jeg tog brevet fra uglen med let rystende hånd, med Sirius og James som de var, var jeg ikke sikker på at jeg ville være i stand til at klare noget meget dårligt nyt. Heldigvis var brevet ikke dårligt nyt, da jeg åbnede det tog jeg et let lyserødt papir ud der duftede som friske blomster ud af det, man ville da ikke sende døds nyheder til en teenager på lyserødt blomster duftende papir ville man? Nej det kom jeg også hurtigt frem til at det ville man ikke, så med lidt bedre humør åbnede jeg brevet, da jeg åbnede det og begyndte at læse kunne jeg næsten mærke mit hjerte smelte så lykkelig var jeg, hvordan kunne nogle være så sød.

Det var fra Jake han ville havde mig til at møde ham på de tre koste på Hogsmead turen i dag, han kaldte mig hans love! Jeg kunne mærke en let glød samle sig i mine kinder, både af glæde og forlegenhed, jeg havde aldrig før haft nogle der havde kaldt mig det før.

Jeg troede at det ville blive en stille og rolig dag i Hogsmead, først gå lidt rundt alene (regnede ikke med at Sirius eller James havde tid til mig) også sener møde Jake i De tre koste, men ting har det med aldrig at blive som jeg ville havde dem, og dette her var en af de her ting, der aldrig går som jeg vil havde de skal gå. For ligeså snart Lily og hendes venner så mit brev, for jeg har intet privatliv hvis de har noget at sige, de ser ikke noget galt i at kigge mig over skulderen når jeg læste mit brev, som tydeligvis var privat! Piger! Nogle gange så er jeg glad for at de første 6 år af mit Hogwarts liv kun har været med drenge venner! Ikke misforstå mig, jeg holder meget af Lily og er rigtigt glad og taknemlig for at hendes venner har taget mig ind i deres gruppe så jeg ikke skulle gå og være alene, og jeg kan føle på dem at de virkelig har ondt af mig, og synes om mig og faktisk bare vil hjælpe mig, men nogle gange kan det godt være en smule overvældende når de bare lige pludselig begynder alle sammen at snakke på en gang og ja… det gav mig hvert fald stress rigtigt meget, jeg kunne slet ikke koncentrer mig.

-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-

Jeg er ikke sikker på hvordan jeg endte i den situation, men jeg fandt mig selv i en tøj butik i Hogsmead halvanden time hvor der blev smidt flere par bukser på mig og jeg blev bedt om at prøve flere af dem, de første synes jeg var okay, de var løse og sådan som mange af mine normale par bukser, men ligeså snart jeg kom ud i dem rystede alle pigerne på hovedet, for ja selvfølgelig det var Lily og hendes venner der havde hevet mig ind i butikken, de havde besluttet sig for at de skulle vise Jake hvor 'pæn' jeg kunne se ud, men selvom det var det de sagde de ville, så var jeg også sikker på at det var fordi de ville vise Sirius hvad han ikke kunne havde, for jeg kendte Sirius han ville altid være på De Tre Koste, selvom han nu ville havde kæreste.  
Jeg havde ingen idé om hvor mange par busker og bluser og toppe jeg gik igennem, men jeg endte i et par bukser jeg aldrig ville havde valgt, de var stramme især over min bagdel, hvordan var det folk kunne finde det hot, jeg synes faktisk bare at det var stramt. Blusen jeg havde på var en kortærmet hvis bluse, heldigvis var blusen ikke stram som bukserne var, for at være helt ærligt, det ville ikke havde klædt mig, strammebluser var til folk med en god overkrop… som Sirius.

Ja selv der var Sirius stadig i mine tanker, for at være helt ærlig jeg tror altid Sirius ville være i mine tanker, han er Sirius, en af mine bedstevenner. Efter tøjet hev de mig vider ud til at få klippet hår, først troede jeg ikke at jeg ville havde noget imod det, jeg havde jo selv sagt at jeg trængte til en hår klipning, men da jeg sad nede i stolen og ham der skulle klippe mit hår fandt saksen frem, så jeg op på Lily: "Nej Lily! Jeg vil ikke være kort håret!"

Jeg ved godt at det normalt kun var piger der skulle være forbundet til deres hår, men jeg elskede mit brune uglede hår. "Remus, vi klipper det ikke kort, men dine spidser er splittede og det er alt for langt til at det er kønt, du skal havde en sød cute hår, så det passer til dig!"

"Mit hår er fint! Jeg har ikke splittede spidser!" jeg satte armene over kors, og jeg drejede stolen rundt og så på hende, men så begyndte vi begge at grine og da Lily sagde grine: "Du lyder som Black eller Potter! De er også af en eller anden tro at deres hår er en eller anden guddom!"

Jeg smilede og grinede endnu mere: "hvis du synes det var slemt når du hørte dem i opholdsstuen, så skulle du høre når de kom ud af bad, eller når de redte hår om morgenen, det er endnu værre."

Mit smil begyndte at falme da jeg tænkte mere på Sirius og James, de var mine bedste venner, selvom jeg var glad for alle de nye venner jeg havde fået så var de stadig mine rigtige venner, det var dem jeg havde brugt 6 år at mit liv.

Hvordan skulle jeg på nogle måde kunne komme vider der fra…?

-.-.-.-

Håber at i kunne lide den her hurtig update…

-Sheiala Over And Out


	7. Chapter 7

Og fordi reglerne siger at jeg skal skrive det her: Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter, hvis jeg gjorde var Fred ikke død (Elsker ham, ved ikke hvorfor men jeg kan bedre lide ham end Georg, nok navnet der irritere mig XC) og Remus var hovedperson, og det ville være Yaoi historie, og Luna ville være mere med, og Snape ville være ond og død.

Lige let information, det kommer til at gå lidt tid mellem mine updates på denne historie, da jeg også har nogle andre historier jeg skal havde skrevet.  
Jeg har de sidste par uger smidt to nye historier ud, begge to er på engelsk, og jeg vil lige hurtigt forklare lidt om hvad de handler om.

Den første er en FF til De svages beskytter, som er en bog af Tamora Piece, dette er ikke en male x male, eller en romantik en. Den handler om en pige kaldet Michelle der er Shang kriger og bliver sat til at være hos pagerne et år, men hun er ikke som man skulle tro, og Keladry begynder langsomt at føle at hun har mødt hendes før.

Den anden er en FF til InuYasha, en anime. Dette er en Male x male historie og romantik, men den er meget mere grafisk end den her, eller det bliver den hvert fald. Den handler og Kouga flere år efter Narakus død, hvor Kouga er mage med Kagome, men begynder og havde følelser for en hvidhåret Inu.

Når jeg håber at folk for lyst til at tjekke mine historier ud, jeg ville blive rigtigt glad for det.

-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-

Det tog længere tid hos frisøren end nogle af os havde regnet med, men efter noget tid var vi endelig blevet færdige, efter Lily selvfølgelig havde fået mig til at faldet ned. Jeg ved det udmærket godt, jeg var begyndt at opføre mig alt for meget som en pige, men jeg kunne ikke gøre for det.

Jeg havde det simpelthen ikke særlig godt med alt var der var omkring mig, men Lily forsikrede mig om at det alt ville blive bedre efter den aften. Og jeg må sige, hun havde ret.

Der var kun 1½ time tilbage af vores Hogsmead besøg, og de var sat af til at møde Jake på de tre koste, i mit nye tøj, med nyt hår kunne jeg ikke lade hver med at føle at jeg for en gangs skyld faktisk var hver at kigge på, jeg kunne ikke gøre noget ved nogle af de mange ar, men jeg følte at hvordan jeg så ud i dag overskyggede det.

Da jeg kom ind på de tre koste forlod Lily mig og gik over til hendes venner, og jeg skabte mig hurtigt overblik over hvad der skete, i det ene hjørne sad Sirius (uden sine kæreste, ja jeg var også chokeret.) James, og Peter, men jeg valgte ikke at fokusere på dem, i stedet for gik jeg over mod bordet ved siden af dem hvor Jake sad.

For at kommer over til dem var jeg nød til at gå lige forbi Sirius da han sad ved yderkanten af bordet, da jeg gik forbi ham kiggede jeg kort, men ikke mere for at vise ham at jeg var ligeglad. Og jeg satte mig ned overfor Jake ved hans bord.

Idet jeg satte mig rakte han hånden ud som han havde gjort i timen, og bragte min hånd op til han læber, hvor han gav den et blidt kys: "Jeg er glad for at du kunne komme." Han gav slip på min hånd "du ser rigtig pæn ud i dag, jeg kan rigtig godt lide dit hår."

Jeg kunne mærke spidserne af mine øre blive røde sammen med mine kinder, og jeg slog blikket ned i jorden: "du ser rigtig pæn ud også." Det var han, han var så anderledes end Sirius, han havde rigtig pænt blond hår, der var nydeligt sat og ikke som Sirius rodet skønhed. Han havde nogle dybe smukke mandelformede øjne, der lyste af høj intelligent også noget du ikke fandt hos Sirius det var mere narrestreger og sjov der lyst ud af hans øjne.

Faktisk var der ikke særlig meget der var ens ved de to fyre, den eneste ting de havde tilfælles var en fantastisk bygge krop og det at de var troldmænd.

Jeg er ikke helt sikker på hvad vores samtale drejede sig om da vi begyndte at snakke, for det meste var det bare small talk hvor vi lærte hinanden at kende, jeg lærte hurtigt at han var målrettet og havde næsten ligeså mange fag som mig. For det meste var det ham der spurgte mig om ting, og derefter overraskende sagde at det også var hans favorit, eller det var også det han fortrak.

Der var en ting jeg nød så meget der, det var noget jeg havde manglet sammen med de andre, en der kun fokuserede på mig, jeg fik noget opmærksomhed, jeg ved godt at det ikke lyder særlig pænt, men jeg var altid den der faldt i skyggerne sammen med Sirius og James, der var aldrig rigtigt nogle der så mig som Remus John Lupin og ikke bare som ham den kloge der er venner med Sirius og James.

Jeg var så optaget af vores samtale, og af Jake, at jeg ikke rigtigt lagde mærke til noget omkring mig før mærkede en vægt der trak bordet let ned af, som om en havde lagt vægt på siden af bordet. Da jeg drog mit blik væk fra Jakes smukke øjne, stod jeg næsten næse til næse med en anden og kiggede nu ind i et par ligeså smukke grå øjne. Ja jeg stod lige pludselig meget tætter på Sirius end jeg havde regnet og håbet på, og hans øjne var hårde, og kiggede på mig som om de kunne se hver en enkelt del af min sjæl, og han var godt i gang med at undersøge den, som om han ledte efter nogle svar.

Jeg rykkede mig hurtigt tilbage i sædet, ikke på nogen måde havde jeg det godt med at være så tæt på ham, jeg var nød til at havde min sikkerhedsafstand, jeg ville ikke havde at der skulle ske noget ved et uheld, som . mig der lige pludselig overfaldt ham og kyssede ham. Nej det ville ikke på nogen måde være godt, det kunne godt være at jeg drømte om at mit første kys skulle være Sirius, og jeg var sikker på at mærke hans læber mod mine ville være det mest fantastiske jeg på nogen måde kunne føle, ville det ikke være godt. Det ville ende galt, Sirius ville gå amok, og jeg ville miste chancen for at date den hottie der sad ved siden af mig… jeg sagde ikke lige hottie der gjorde jeg. Det er bare så forkert, er det overhovedet et rigtigt ord?! Jeg kommer på sidespor gør jeg ikke?

Jeg må vidst heller komme vider i historien, og lade hver med at forklare hvor meget jeg længtes efter at læne mig frem og kysse de læber.

Sirius greb fat i min arm, jeg tror ikke det var mening at det skulle gøre ondt, men det var som om han ikke kunne styre mig, og hans greb var som jern der havde lagt sig rundt om min arm. Selv hvis jeg prøvede ville det ikke være muligt for mig at komme fri fra det greb. I stedet for skar jeg en grimmasse, og jeg kiggede op på ham igen, for at prøve at holde fatningen og bede ham om at slippe.

Men da mit blik mødte hans, var det som om at hans øjne var af sten, okay måske ikke sten for det var som om de slog lyn, som om jeg havde forrådt ham, jeg ville sige noget, men idet jeg skulle til at sige noget strammede hans greb sig endnu mere, og det gjorde virkelig ondt. Sirius var stærk det havde jeg altid vidst, men jeg havde ikke vidst at han var så stærk, det føltes som om at han prøvede at klemme så hårdt at min arm ville blive til to, jeg kunne ikke holde en lille lyd af smerte tilbage, men jeg så op på Sirius med næsten klynkkende: "Sirius, Du skader mig."

Det fik Sirius ud af sin tilstand og han så overrasket på mig, som om han ikke var helt klar over hvad han lavede, men Sirius fik ikke meget tid til at sige noget før han blev hevet væk fra mig og jeg mærkede to hænder lukke sig om min overarme, men det var ikke det samme smertelige greb som før, det var blødt og blidt da jeg blev hevet op fra stolen, og blev næsten trukket ind i Jakes brystkasse. For ja det var Jake der havde hevet Sirius væk.

Jeg ved ikke hvad der skete med mig, det var normalt ikke mig at gemme mig bag ting, jeg har altid sagt, at du ikke skal havde andre til at klare dine problemer for dig, men i denne sag gjorde jeg præcist som jeg sagde folk ikke skulle, jeg gemte mit hoved i Jakes bryst, og lod ham klare tingene. En hånd fandt vej til det lava af min ryg og nussede mig blidt der men den anden fandt vej op til mit hår, som for at skærme mig for den vrede sorthårede teenagere der stod foran mig: "Black jeg ville være glad for hvis du kunne lade hver med at skræmme og skade min kæreste." Jake sagde det med sådan en rolig stemme som det var en hverdags ting han sagde, men der var en seriøs undertone i hans stemme.

Jeg ville have kigget op på ham undrende, eller måske havde set hvordan Sirius tog nyhederne, selvom vi ikke var kærester, hvorfor sagde Jake sådan noget. I det jeg prøvede at løfte mit hoved fra hans bryst holdte hans ene hånd det på plads og nussede blidt mit bag hoved, som for at fortælle mig at jeg ikke skulle tage mig af det, at alt nok skulle gå.

Der gik lidt tid, før jeg hørte Sirius tævende stemme: "Din kæreste? Du kender ham ikke en gang."

Jeg mærkede armene stramme sig om mig, ikke hårdt eller på nogen måde, ikke for at skade mig, men for at passe på mig: "jeg tror jeg kender ham bedre end dig Black, for i forhold til dig så bekymre jeg mig for ham, og tænker på ham som en person og ikke bare en eller anden." Jeg havde aldrig hørt Jakes stemme på den måde, den var næsten som is, kold og hård "så jeg synes at du skal gå tilbage til din ven, for mig og Remi prøver at holde en god date, men det ødelægger det." Det var underligt at høre det kælenavn Sirius altid kaldte mig falde fra Jakes læber, og jeg kunne ikke lade hver med stille at rødme mod hans bryst.

"Jeg bekymre mig for ham!" jeg kunne næsten forstille mig at Sirius stod og trampede i gulvet, som et lille barn der ikke havde fået sin vilje.

Armene om mig løsnede sig og i stedet for følte jeg at jeg blev vendt om, og en slank hånd fandt vej ind i min, og fingrene lukkede sig om mine og gav dem et lille klem: "En god ven ville ikke lade sin ven lide i mørket, og en rigtig mand ville ikke løbe fra sine problemer, så det er tydelig at du hverken er en god mand eller ven, så jeg synes du skal lade os være nu, for nu går vi."

Jake begyndte at gå mod døren, jeg havde ikke meget andet valg end at følge med da hans som sagt havde fat i min hånd, ikke at jeg havde meget imod at følge efter Jake, for jeg havde da hvert fald ikke lyst til at blive tilbage med en Sirius der lide havde haft en til at trampe på sin ære. I det jeg kantede mig forbi Sirius greb han fat i mit andet håndled, ikke hårdt denne gang, men stadig fast så jeg ved nød til at vende mig mod ham for at få det fri: "er det sandt Remus?" det var Remus, ikke Moony ikke Remi, men mit rigtige navn, han var meget seriøst, og på en eller anden måde gjorde det mig nervøs og usikker.

Jeg hev mit håndled til mig og rettede blikket mod jorden, hvad skulle jeg svare, det var jo ikke sandt jeg var ikke kærester med Jake, eller spurgte han om det var sandt at han var en dårlig ven og en dårlig mand. Inde i mit hjertes hjerte, ville jeg gerne give slip på Jakes hånd, gå hen til Sirius og spilde et stort smil og fortælle ham at han var verdens bedste ven, og at intet af det Jake havde sagt var sandt. Men jeg var såret over Sirius, og nikkede: "ja, det er sandt det hele"

Med de ord forlod mig og Jake de tre koste, hvor vi efterlod en chokeret Sirius og ligeså chokerende James, i det jeg smuttede igennem døren så jeg Lily give mig et kæmpe smil og en tommelfinger op, hvis hun vidste hvad der ville ske over de næste måneder havde hun nok ikke været så glad, men lige der var hun stolt af mig.

-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-

Jeg ved godt at dette var et af de lidt mere korte kapitler, men jeg følte for den ending, og synes den gav lidt en dramatisk slutning.

Når hvad tror i der sker de næste par måneder? XD ville være glad hvis folk svarede på det.

Som sagt kommer det til at tage lidt længere tid at opdatere da jeg opdatere sådan her:

Ensom ulv  
Blood Rose  
Puppyloving

Så i kan gå ind på min profil og se hvilken en jeg har opdateret sidst, og derfra gætte omkring hvor lang tid der går til den i læser bliver opdateret.

Sheiala Over and Out


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE READ PLEASE:  
Jeg tager imod request og challenges, dette skal være M ratede Yaoi oneshots!  
De parringer jeg tager imod står på min profil, så hvis i har en idé så smid en request eller challenges min vej så ville jeg være glad! Hvis jeg er virkelig forelsker mig vi en idé vil jeg først skrive det når det bliver NANO Wrimo time! For der vil det bliver 1665 ord FF hver dag! Så jeg skal havde noget at skrive!

Og fordi reglerne siger at jeg skal skrive det her: Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter, hvis jeg gjorde var Fred ikke død (Elsker ham, ved ikke hvorfor men jeg kan bedre lide ham end Georg, nok navnet der irritere mig XC) og Remus var hovedperson, og det ville være Yaoi historie, og Luna ville være mere med, og Snape ville være ond og død.

-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-

-LILY POV-

Lily var glad for Remus til at starte med, han havde virkelig fortjent at være lykkelig. Det var han også til at starte med, han smilte altid når de mødte hinanden, og hun kunne også altid findes sammen med Jake, og hun kunne næsten altid finde Sirius tæt på skule eller bare så trist ud.

Så kunne han bare lærer det! Hun havde ikke noget til overs for ham, det var ham der havde gjort skade på Remus, det var ham der havde været meget fast besluttet på at være til piger, og nu så han hvor glad to drenge kunne være sammen med hinanden, og nu ville han også være en del af det, men det kunne han ikke! Hun kendte ham, hun havde gået på årgang med ham i over 6 år, hun vidste at han ikke ville bryde ind i Remus og Jakes forhold, han ville ikke indrømme at han var forkert på det, hans stolthed ville ikke lade ham gøre det. Det var det et af de eneste punkter var han var ens med James på, men James var meget sødere. Black var bare… Ja hun kunne ikke på nogle måde lide Sirius han var alt for meget, ja for meget. Hun kunne bare slet ikke have ham.

Men da der var gået 1 måned begyndte hun at tro at hun havde taget en forkert beslutning med Jake, for Remus var ikke glad mere, hans smil var falsk men det var ikke det der fik hende til at reagere og virkelig komme op af stolen, det var en dag oppe i opholdstuen, det eneste punkt var han ikke rendte rundt og var Jakes puppy, for ja det var det han var blevet til, i talmagi gav Jake ham næsten ordre hvad han skulle gøre og Remus fulgte bare ordre uden at svare imod eller noget andet, han sænkede bare hovedet og nikkede og svarede stille: "skal jeg nok"

Da Lily mødte ham i opholdstuen havde han for første gang i flere uger sine ærmer oppe mens han læste forvandling til den næste dag, det var ikke det at han læste hun fandt overraskede og chokkerne, det var det hun så på hans arme det var chokkerne, han havde altid haft ar og sår på sine arme det var overraskende og man vidste ikke rigtigt hvordan man skulle reagere på det når man først mødte ham, men når man begyndte at kende ham lærte man at leve med det, men det hun så der var ikke sår det var…:" Remus!" hun greb hans arm og trak den tættere på hende for at være sikker på at det var hvad hun så, jo det var det:" Det er brændemærker! De her er ikke et uheld Remus! De her er lavet af en person! Hvad er der sket! Nogle er dem er ved at heale, de er flere dage gamle!"

Remus svarede hende ikke, han trak bare armen væk fra hende og kiggede ned i bordet med et udtryksløst ansigt.

Men af at han skulle være på tværs var ikke nok til at stoppe Lily hun skulle nok få ud af ham hvad der var sket: "kom nu Remus, jeg ved du har gjort det her ved dig selv. Remus kom nu det gør ondt på mig og se på en af mine venner der er i smerte." stadig ikke noget svar, men hun ville ikke give op, hun skulle nok hjælpe Remus om han selv ville have det eller ej "Remus…" hendes stemme var nu svag og bekymret "vi kan godt komme igennem det her, men du bliver nød til at snakke med mig, jeg vil så gerne hjælpe dig, så gerne hjælpe dig, men her på det sidste er du blevet så stille slet ikke som sidste år."

"Lily stop med det, det var bare et uheld han ville ikke gøre det med vilje, men jeg hørte ikke efter hvad han sagde"

Det fik Lily helt op og i det røde felt, og hendes ansigt var så rødt i vrede at det passede til hendes hår: "Hvis det er Sirius, jeg sværger jeg slår ham ihjel denne…" Lily kom aldrig vider for Remus havde allerede slået sin hånd over hendes mund

"Det er ikke Sirius Lily, faktisk har jeg slet ikke snakket med Sirius siden da jeg mødte ham i de tre koste! Faktisk har jeg slet ikke set ham andet ned når vi skal sove, han kunne aldrig finde på at brænde mig selvom jeg ikke gjorde hvad han sagde!"

'_Hmmm kan grunden være til at han ikke ser ham fordi han er for bange for at det ikke er rigtigt hvad han ser'_ tænkte Lily "Men hvem har så gjort det." hun stoppede kort, også tænkte hun sig kort om, før det blev klart for hende hvem det var der havde gjort det: "det er Jake er det ikke? Det er derfor du at opføre dig som en hund! Han for dig til at gøre det sådan nogle ting! Hvorfor siger du ikke imod? Remus du bliver nød til at stoppe ham han kan ikke gøre det her mod dig!"

"Han gør det ikke med vilje Lily! Han siger han elsker mig! Men det er min egen skyld fordi jeg ikke hører ordentligt efter! Han vil virkelig ikke skade mig, han siger altid undskyld efter! Og nogle af de ting han gøre mener har virkelig ikke, han var faktisk rigtig ked af det efter at han…"

Remus stoppede midt i det hele som om det pludselig var at det gik op for ham hvad det var han snakkede om, men Lily havde allerede fanget hvad der var, det vilde og pinligt berørte blik, de røde kinder af så af den grund at hun på et tidspunkt havde lagt mærke til at Remus ikke rigtig kunne sidde ordentligt på stolen nogle dage før. "han har voldtaget dig har han ikke?" hendes stemme var nu kold, som om hun var en serie morder der lige havde sagt hvem hun ville slå ihjel, og når man kiggede i hendes øjne kunne man også godt tror at hun faktisk havde tænkt sig at slå Jake ihjel.

Især da Remus langsomt nikkede: "han sagde det ikke var med vilje, men det var min egen skyld for at gå klædt så uskyldigt som jeg gør." Remus sank en klump for han forsatte "Han fortalte mig at det kun var fair når det var mig der startede det hele ved at give ham et kys på kinden. Du skal ikke give ham skylde Lily det hele er min skyld, det siger Jake selv."

Lily vidste slet ikke hvad hun skulle gøre, dette var ikke hendes ven Remus. Den dreng der sad foran hende var en dreng der både mentalt og fysisk var blevet slået i stykker, dette var en dreng som følte at hans venner havde forladt ham hvilket de også havde gjort, og dette var en dreng som hvis kæreste fortalte ham at det var okay at han voldtog ham fordi at han gik uskyldigt klædt. Dette var en dreng der havde fået banket ind i hovedet af alt var hans skyld, dette var en dreng der tog alt det dårlige der kom mod ham med et træk på skulderne og bad ved sin voldtægtsmand fødder at tage ham tilbage.

Hvis det havde været en hver anden ville Lily havde sagt at det var ynkeligt, men nu hvor hun var ven til ham følte hun virkelig medlidenhed med ham, og mest af alt var hun ked af det på hans vegne, det var som om at det sidste år på Hogwarts som mange normalt sagde skulle være det bedste år for Remus blev til det værste år i hans liv. Lily synes ikke det var fair på nogle måde, hun kunne ikke forstå hvorfor der skulle være så meget der gik imod Remus han var normalt en sød fyr selvom han tit ville være den man overså så var han den alle burde ligge mærke til, han havde et hjerte af guld og et sind ligeså.

"Remus du bliver nød til at slå op med ham, han er ikke det bedste for dig. Han er det værste for dig!" Lily prøvede desperat at få sin ven til at se sandheden men i stedet for rystede han kraftigt på hovedet.

"Nej Lily! Jeg kan ikke! Jake har ret, alle hader mig! Kun han kan holde af mig, kun han kan holde mig sikker!" Remus ellers så smukke øjne var røde og let våde, og det var tydeligt at tårerne skulle til at flyde mens han ellers bare så næsten ligeså desperat ud som Lily, selvom det var to meget forskellige ting at de begge var desperate efter.

"Remus hver nu sød. Du bliver nød til at se sandheden! Han lyver for dig, der er mange mennesker der holder af dig! Dine forældre! James! Sirius!" i det hun så Remus ansigts udtryk at hun havde gjort det forkert, hans ansigt var som om at nogle havde stykket hånden ind i hans bryst og langsomt klemt det indtil det blev destrueret inde i hans bryst. Tårerne fra hans øjne begyndte at spilde mens de langsomt gled ned over hans kinder.

Han stille hviskede: "Sirius hader mig, den måde han så på mig i sommer ferien, som om jeg var en ting fra den anden verden. James følger med ham de to er nemlig venner." Lily havde aldrig hørt nogle der lød så trist, hun vidste faktisk ikke om hun overhovedet kunne sige det var trist det var mere som om at han havde givet op på alt, som om han ikke længere kunne finde en grund til at trække vejret, som om alt var lige meget for ham.

"De holder også af dig!"

"NEJ! Jake har ret alle hader mig!" også var Remus væk, han løb så stærkt af sted at det var umuligt for Lily at stoppe ham, og han havde råbt det så højt at hele opholdstuen at de alle kiggede væk. Lily blev let rød i kinderne, ikke af vrede denne gang. Hun kunne ikke lide at alle kiggede på hende, hun begav sig den vej Remus havde løbet men da hun nåde til indgangen af 7 års drengenes sovesal blev hun stoppet af en person der halvt gemte sig i skyggerne, ved hurtigt at kigge efter så hun det var Sirius. Hun så hans øjne glitrede let og det var tydeligt at også han holdte tårer tilbage mens han kiggede op mod sovesalen hvor hun vidste at Remus var: "Jeg startede det her gjorde jeg ikke?"

Lily nikkede uden at sige noget, Sirius kørte frustreret en hånd gennem håret: "Det skulle ikke havde endt sådan her…"

"SÅ FIX DET"

-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-

Ved godt det har taget tid at opdatere! Men jeg arbejder meget på min Puppy Loveing! Please leave me a request!

-Sheiala Over And Out


	9. Chapter 9

Uuuuha jeg ved godt at det har været længe siden at i har hørt fra mig, men har været opslugt i skole og mine andre FF'er men nu kommer kapitlet endelig! Please dont kill me!

-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-

Sirius vidste slet ikke hvad han skulle gøre, det var slet ikke sådan her det skulle havde endt, hvordan havde det endt sådan her? Hvordan havde han endt med at gøre sådan her! Remus… det var det navn der blev ved med at brage i Sirius hoved, han havde gjort ham til det han havde set nede i opholdstuen, han kunne slet ikke genkende en af sine bedste venner, det var som om en anden person havde overtaget Remus krop, som om det bare var en tom skal faktisk. Ja det forklarede det vidst bedre for når han så Remus øjne så så han ikke den glød som levede i ham. Han så bare røg der blev lavet når flammen blev slukket.

For at være ærlig med ham selv så var Remus navn ikke det eneste navn der var i hans sind, men det andet navn fik hans sind til at glæde af raseri, Jake… Hvordan kunne han gøre sådan mod Remus? Når han tænkte på Jakes navn så kom mødet med ham op i Sirius hoved:

_Det var ude ved søen, Sirius havde gemt sig for det han kaldte en kæreste, uh bare tanken om hende fik det til at løbe koldt ned af ryggen på ham. Han vidste ikke en gang selv hvorfor han var gået til hende, nok mest fordi han var desperate for at få billederne af Remus ud af hovedet, billeder der kæmpede imod den idé han havde om sin egen seksualitet, han kunne vel godt slå op med hende nu for selvom han forelskede sig 100% i ham nu så kunne det være lige meget, for han havde hørt Evans og hendes venner hviske om hvordan Remus havde reageret da en dreng fra deres klasse havde vist interesse for ham. Først havde Sirius bare set underligt ud i luften, var han den eneste der så både drenge og piger kigge på Remus med interesse, men mange af dem var som Remus de var nemlig en smule generte og ingen af dem prøvede at gå nærmere på Remus, nok mest på grund af alle de onde blik de fik fra Sirius, faktisk havde ikke rigtigt tænkt over at han sendte onde blik til folk der vidste interesse i Sirius, han så det bare som passe på sin ven! Alle andre ville sårer ham, kun han kunne passe ordentligt på Remus, ja det lød måske underligt! Men det var bare som venner, det var hvert fald det Sirius prøvede at fortælle sig selv. Sirius var rimelig dybt i sine tanker da han blev forstyrret af en slesk klam stemme, eller det var sådan Sirius valgt og høre den: "så det er her tøsserne gemmer sig." Selvfølgelig det skulle være fucktarded der viste interesse fra Remus,_

"_Hvad vil du her geek, har du ikke nogen bøger at spise eller sådan noget crap." Yup ikke særlig klogt sagt, men for at være ærlig så orkede Sirius ham faktisk ikke._

"_Nej jeg har en stram røv at tage i stedet for, du ved Remus." Jake begyndte at grine "jeg skulle vel takke dig, hvis du ikke havde besluttet dig for at efterlade ham helt såret og åben for mig, så ville jeg aldrig havde det sådan her."_

_Sirius var så tæt på bare at slå ham i hovedet, hvordan vovede han at sige sådan om Remus! Men alligevel, han havde ret, nu var Sirius der ikke til at beskytte hans Remus… vent lige et sekund.. hans? Remus var jo ikke hans de var bare venner, men så gik det op for ham at han faktisk altid havde set Remus som hans, selvom de ikke havde været sammen så havde Remus altid været hans, altid været den der var der for ham når han havde brug for det, Remus var hans faste støtte punkt der altid havde været der, og at han ikke kunne se Remus sammen med nogen aldrig end ham, han havde ikke en gang set sine egne følelser, og da han havde fået den mindste idé om sine egne følelser var han begyndt at havde sex med alle mulige piger han ikke en gang kunne navnene på, men lige meget hvilken seng han var vågnet op i, og lige meget hvad han havde lavet så vendte han altid tilbage til Remus, og Remus ikke en gang spurgte hvor han havde været, han smilte bare og gav Sirius et stykke chokolade,_

Sirius var så meget på vildspor, han vidste udmærket godt sandheden, han havde vidst det siden han ramte puberteten, han var forelsket i Remus håbløst forelsket i sin bedste varulve ven, og denne ven havde han lige skubbet dybt ind i problemer, og dybt ind i armene på en voldelig kæreste. Og nu var han så mentalt skadet at han troede det var okay for hans kæreste at overfalde ham.

Sirius vidste slet ikke hvad han skulle gøre, men han blev så bange da Remus havde sagt at han var forelsket i ham, hans hjerte dansede en dans og det troede at nu skulle de endelig være lykkelige sammen, men sp åbnede han munden…. Og han afviste Remus, han _vidste ikke rigtigt hvad der var sket før han stod udenfor Remus dør og hørte James trøste Remus som han havde_ for til at græde. Trøste Remus og fortælle ham at han skulle give op på Sirius fordi han bare var en idiot til forhold. Det gjorde ondt i hans hjerne, men han havde lige vidst at folk havde ret i det for han havde lige fucket sin chance for at være lykkelig op.

Men ikke nok med at han havde fucket sin egen chance op han havde også fucket Remus helt op, hvordan kunne han have gjort det?

Sirius bankede hoved ned i kanten på sin seng, hvad skulle han nu gøre han kunne ikke bare lade Remus var sådan, ikke nok med at han ville bebrejde sig selv resten af livet, så var han også rimelig sikker på at det ville ende med at Evans ville slå ham ihjel, for hun virkede rigtig beskyttende af Remus her på det sidste.

Og hvis James fandt ud af hvad der var sket med Remus, nej det ville ikke ende godt, lige meget hvor meget James prøvede at nægte det så var han altid beskyttende overfor Remus. Han var altid efter Sirius hvis han synes at Sirius var for hård mod Remus, hvis Sirius havde drillet ham for meget.

Og når man tænkte på solen så kom… ja hvert fald ikke solen, men James og han så ikke særlig glad ud, faktisk så, så han mere sur ud end Sirius nogensinde havde set ham før, og i forhold til at Sirius var den eneste i sovesalen, og derfor den eneste James kunne være her oppe for at være sur på så lovede det ikke særlig godt for Sirius.

"Hej James, hvad laver du her?" Sirius sagde og kørte hånden gennem håret og prøvede at lade hver med at se alt for skyldig ud, hvilket han havde en idé om ikke virkede alt for godt.

"Hvad jeg laver her… hm hvad jeg laver her, måske var jeg her på grund af den scene jeg lige så ned i opholdsstuen." James stemme var kold som is og det løb Sirius koldt ned af ryggen, han var slet ikke van til at se sin ven sådan her, James var altid munter altid med at smil på læben altid ude og komme i problemer sammen med ham.

"Ja omkring det, jeg ved godt at det ser helt forkert ud men jeg kan forsikre dig om det ikke var med vilje!"

"Ikke var med vilje! Ikke nok med at jeg skulle trøste Remus i sommerferien på grund af dig og din ufølsomhed! SÅ VOVER DU OGSÅ AT GØRE DET HER MOD HAM! I var venner! Også behandler du ham som om han bare er skidt! Du ved hvor følsom han er! Og du valgte at det var en god idé bare at træde udover hans følelser bare at lade hver med at tænke på ham som en med følelser! Jeg valgte ikke at sige noget da du fik den idé at sove med den ko! Og få den idé i skulle være kærester! For jeg troede det var en fase for dig! Men nu ser jeg det! Det er bare dig der synes det ville være sjovt at se hvor meget du kunne såre ham! Efter at han endelig havde fået modig nok til at se sin frygt i øjne og erklære at han elsker dig! SÅ LAVER DU DET HER TRICKS" James hev fast i forsiden af Sirius bluse og hev ham op at stå. Normalt ville James der var en søger havde ingen chance mod Sirius der bare var muskler, men lige nu var Sirius rimelig bange for sin adrætte ven, og så det at James havde sin stav i den anden hånd, og Sirius meget belejligt havde lagt under sin pude.

James troede at han havde gjort alt det her for at være ond mod Remus, var det sådan alle havde set på det, alle troede at han var så hjerteløs: "James hver nu sød at lytte efter hvad jeg siger! Jeg har ikke ville såre Remus. PÅ ÆRE!"

"BULLSHIT! Så lidt hjerne har du ikke! Det nægter jeg fandme at tro på!" James satte staven helt indtil hans hals og nærmeste trykkede den ind i halsen på, og han lignede faktisk at han var ved at miste kontrollen over sig selv, Sirius ville ikke blive overrasket hvis hans næse forsvandt og han blev til Lord Voldemord lige for næsen af ham, for det var faktisk tæt på at han faktisk begyndt at se så sindssyg ud.

"JEG VAR BANGE OKAY!" Sirius nærmeste råbte, men slog så hånden for munden, hvorfor var det at hans mund blev ved med at sige ting som han ikke ville have! James skulle ikke vide sandheden, men det fik ham idet mindste til at sænke sin stav en smule, og lidt af det sindssyge forsvandt fra hans øjne.

"Bange? Hvad helved kan gøre dig så bange at du synes at trampe på ens bedste ven er den bedste idé i hele verden? Så bange at DU DATER EN KO!?"

Sirius så væk og nægtede at svare James, for at svare James betød at han selv også var nød til at se sandheden i øjne, det betød at han selv var nød til at indse hans følelser, og bare tanken om at det… var nok til at gøre Sirius mere bange end han nogensinde havde været.

"SVAR MIG SIRIUS! ELLER JEG VIL FANDME SMIDE DIG UD FRA DET HØJSTE TÅRN! FINDE EN MÅDE AT LEVE DIG OP PÅ BARE FOR AT SLÅ DIG IHJEL IGEN!" James pressede igen staven ind i halsen på Sirius, og i det sekund var han ikke et sekund i tvivl om at James mente det.

Sirius så ikke James i øjne men hviskede: "for mine følelser."

Det fik James til at slippe ham, og bare så underligt på ham: "følelser for Remus?" spurgte han stile, faktisk med en del medlidenhed i stemmen.

Remus kunne ikke svare han nikkede bare meget langsomt og så ned i jorden som var det det mest spænde gulv i hele verden "hvorfor afviste du ham Sirius? I kunne begge have været så lykkelige nu."

"jeg ved det ikke James, jeg ved det virkelig ikke jeg var så lykkelig da han nævnte sine følelser for mig, men min mund åbnede sig og sagde ting før jeg overhovedet lagde mærke til det." Sirius nægtede stadig at se op og møde sin vens blik i stedet for så han nu over James skulder hvor døren blev åbnet.

I dør åbeningen stod en forpustet Evans med tårerne løbende ned af de røde kinder, og da hun så dem kastede hun sig nærmeste i armene på James der bare overrasket slog armene om hende og prøvede at få hende til at falde ned. Sirius følte sig så malplaceret, og han overvejede at gå sin vej, men han var Sirius hvilket betød at han selvfølgelig var meget nysgerrig efter hvorfor Evans græd, men du hun endelig fortalt dem det, følte han at hans hjerte gik i stå.

"Remus ligger i døds fare på hospitalsfløjen, han forsøgte at slå sig selv ihjel!"

-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-

Så alle sammen nærmer vi os slutningen! Et kapitel tilbage! Men jeg vil høre jeres mening!

Skal Remus overleve eller skal han dø?

En anden lille note, dette er NaNoWrimo så i denne måned vil jeg skrive 50k ord i FF'er der både vil være oneshots og kapitler som denne her såååå, følg med på NaNoWrimo, og mit navn der er 'Looveless'

MEN JEG VIL HAVDE JERES MENING!


	10. Chapter 10

Dette er det sidste kapitel i denne historie!

-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-

Sirius, James og Lily sad alle rundt om Remus seng, men ingen af dem sagde noget de havde alle siddet der de sidste 3 dage, og der var ingen forbedring i Remus tilstand, men de havde fundet ud af hvad der var sket, Sirius kunne huske da Dumbledore havde været inde og fortælle dem det:

_De havde alle siddet ude foran døren til hospitals fløjen, James med armene rundt om Lily der sad og græd ind i hans bryst. Sirius sad bare op af væggen med armene rundt om knæene og knæene trykket op til brystet._

_Da døren blev åbnet havde de alle kigget op med både forhåbning og urolighed i øjne, og da Sirius så Dumbledore komme ud af døren kunne han føle hvordan hans hjerte begyndte at slå som en sindssyg, og han kunne mærke hvordan han begyndte at være bange for hvad der vil blive sagt, især da han så at Remus ikke var med ham: "Hvad er der med Remus? Er han okay?" spurgte Lily ligeså snart at døren havde lukket sig bag rektor._

"_Hr. Lupus er nu udefra livsfare, men han er i koma, og vi kan ikke få ham vækket, desværre er vi ikke sikker på hvornår han vil vågne eller om han nogensinde vil vågne igen, men i kan nu få lov til at besøg hr. Lupus."_

_Rektor havde nok sagt mere men Sirius hørte det ikke for idet der blev sagt at han måtte komme ind var han allerede på bene og inde på fløjen og ved siden af Remus. Remus så helt forkert ud endnu mere bleg end han havde været den sidste måned også lå han helt stille. Remus lå aldrig helt stille hvis han var vågen så var hans øjne altid på en bog eller hans fingre lege med et eller andet hans stav eller kanten af hans senge tøj, og hvis han sov så bevæged hans sig altid lidt, men nu lå han bare helt stille med hovedet vendt mod loftet, en anden ting der var helt forkert, Remus lå aldrig på ryggen om natten og sov med hovedet vendt mod væggen, han lå altid på siden vendt mod Sirius seng._

_Da han sad ved siden af Remus der var i koma, lagde han virkelig mærke til hvor meget han endelig lagde mærk til omkring Remus, alle de små ting som han aldrig havde tænkt over._

Tre dage efter havde ingen ting ændret sig med dem og de sad alle rundt om Remus seng, der var ingen forbedring sket. Madam Pomfrey havde flere gange prøvet at jage dem ud sige at de skulle til time at de skulle spise, men de havde alle nægtet og til sidst havde hun givet op endt med at hente mad til dem alle og lade dem sove i hospitalsfløjen først var hun imod det men til sidst havde hun tilladt at Sirius trak sin seng over ved siden af Remus.

Lily sad ved siden James og holdte Remus ene hånd hvor Sirius sad på den anden side og holdte Remus anden hånd, hvor han langsomt kørte hånden op og ned af hans hånd for at få ham selv til at slappe af, han vidste slet ikke hvad han skulle gøre hvis Remus ikke vågnede op igen, han var sat på at han ville blive her indtil Remus vågnede op igen, eller så ville han blev her foreviget.

Det var bare et slag fra karmas side at han endelig skulle forstå sine følelser for Remus, også var hun blevet revet væk fra ham, og det var ikke en gang sikker på at han ville komme tilbage til ham, og Sirius var lige i det øjeblik slet ikke sikker på hvordan han ville være i stand til at gå videre med sit liv uden Remus i det, de sidste par måneder havde været helved for ham, og han havde følt at han bare havde været en form for et spøgelse der bare havde gjort de ting han skulle uden rigtigt at tænke om han havde bare gået fra time til time. Han havde aldrig før nu forstået hvor vigtigt Remus var i hans liv, hvor meget den pelskugle faktisk betød for ham.

Et par timer efter stadig uden forskel var James og Lily gået i seng, og Sirius lå i sin seng der var skubbet op til Remus seng, hvor han stadig holdte hans hånd og kørte hånden igennem hans hår, aldrig før lagt mærke til hvor blødt det var:" Remus… du bliver nød til at vågne op… du skal ikke være i koma når jeg endelig har forstå hvor meget du betyder for mig. Jeg er ked af at det tog mig så lang tid at forstå det, men jeg holder virkelig af dig som mere end en ven. Jeg ved du fortjener så meget mere end hvad jeg kan give dig, men jeg vil så gerne bare havde lov til at fortælle dig hvad jeg føler for dig, og fortælle dig hvor meget jeg fortryder alt hvad der er sket de sidste par måneder." Han kunne føle tåre begynde og samle sig i hans øjne "så vil du ikke godt være sød og vågne op nu, jeg ved ikke hvad jeg skal gøre hvis du ikke vågner op igen." og der begyndte tårerne at løbe ned af Sirius kinder.

-FLASHBACK- REMUS POV- FLASHBACK-

_Jeg følte alt var ved at falde fra hinanden, jeg kunne ikke håndtere noget mere, min hjerne tænkte ikke klart jeg tænkte ikke klart, det hele var bare en stort forvirrende mess, og jeg havde ingen idé om hvad jeg skulle gøre, Lily var sur på mig, Sirius hadet mig, James gjorde altid det samme som Sirius, mine forældre hadet mig og min kæreste mishandlede mig._

_Jeg kunne ikke se nogen anden løsning end den jeg havde foran mig, jeg havde været nede i køkkenet for at få en kniv, som nu lå foran mig, jeg stolede ikke på mine evner til at fremtrylle en nu jeg havde det som jeg havde det. Jeg ved faktisk ikke om jeg var bange for det jeg skulle til at gøre, tårerne løb bare ned af mine kinder og jeg følte virkelig at det ville være det bedste for alle hvis jeg bare gjorde det._

_Det var så underligt at se kniven blive hævet op til mit håndled, først da den stoppede der gik det op for mig at det var mig selv der havde løftet kniven klar til at ende mit liv ved et enkelt hurtigt skær med kniven, jeg var klar til at ende det hele. Eller var jeg? Da jeg sad der begyndte tvivlen lige pludselig at rejse i mit sind, var det her det rigtigt? Hvad med mine venner?_

_Det var ved tanken om mine tidligere venner at jeg tog beslutningen, jeg måtte være stærk for dem ejg var nød til at gøre det her så de slap for at skulle se på mig igen, så jeg ikke belastede dem med min tilstedeværelse mere, jeg var en varulv jeg var bare et problem for dem, når jeg var væk kunne de måske alle sammen være glade, min død ville måske bringe James og Lily tætter så hun faktisk ville give ham en chance, jeg satte kniven til mit håndled og med en bevægelse åbnede op kødet og den store blodåre der var i mit håndled._

_Jeg kunne ikke holde et skrig af smerte tilbage, det gjorde så ondt, jeg tabte kniven af ren smerte og pressede min raske hånd til mit håndled af ren refleks, først få sekunder efter gik det op for mig hvad jeg gjorde og tvang mig selv til at fjerne min raske hånd der desperat havde prøvet at stoppe den store strøm af blod der løb fra mit håndled og ned til gulvet på det badeværelse jeg stod i. Blodtabet gik meget hurtigt til mit hoved og jeg følte bene give efter under mig, ikke længere i stand til at holde min vægt oppe. Først på knæ og der efter ned på siden da hele min verden svingede så meget at jeg ikke kunne holde mig oprejste, det sidste mine tanker faldt før jeg faldt ind i bevidstløsheden for at forhåbentlig aldrig at vågne op igen, var at jeg håbede at Sirius ville finde lykke i sit liv, håbe at han ville finde den rigtige person for ham nu hvor det ikke kunne være mig._

-NUTID - REMUS POV- NUTID-

Jeg ved ikke hvordan jeg skal forklare det var at vågne, det var ligesom en ud af kroppen følelse, nej det var ikke en god beskrivelse for jeg var ikke ude af min krop nej jeg var frosset i den, ude afstand til at bevæge mig, ude afstand til at føle eller høre. Der gik lidt tid før min hjerne begyndte at vågne op fra den tilstand den var i, først troede jeg at jeg var død og dette her var døden, men så begyndt min følelse i kroppen at vende tilbage, jeg kunne mærke alle mine lemmer og mest underligt af alt jeg kunne mærke min hånd blive kærtegnet, mens mit hår blev nusset stille og roligt.

Jeg var ikke død det kunne jeg få ud af det hele, jeg havde fejlet jeg havde fejlet i at hjælpe mine venner og den der kærtegnet min hånd var sikkert Jake der var klar til at ødelægge resten af mit liv, jeg var klog jeg vidste udmærket godt at efter et selvmordforsøg så ville professorerne sørge for at det ikke var muligt for mig at prøve igen. Jeg var bange for at vågne helt op jeg var bange for hvad der ville ske med mig, ville jeg komme til at leve resten af mit liv?

Så kom min hørelse tilbage og jeg kunne høre en stemme: " Jeg ved du fortjener så meget mere end hvad jeg kan give dig, men jeg vil så gerne bare havde lov til at fortælle dig hvad jeg føler for dig, og fortælle dig hvor meget jeg fortryder alt hvad der er sket de sidste par måneder." det var Sirius stemme… DET VAR SIRIUS! Hvad lavede han, hvad var det han sagde. Jeg ville have at mine øjne virkede lige med det samme! Jeg ville se om det var mig Sirius snakkede til, men så gik det op for mig. Det var ikke mig han snakkede til det kunne aldrig være mig, det var sikkert den ko af en kæreste han havde som han snakkede med. Over min hospitals seng sad Sirius og snakkede sit hjerte ud til den… ko.

Jeg følte at jeg skulle til at græde, jeg vidste ikke hvordan jeg skulle tage det når mine øjne lige om snart ville være i stand til at åbne sig, jeg vidste slet ikke hvordan jeg skulle forsætte med at leve hvis jeg så denne kærligheds konfession imellem den dreng jeg elskede og den pige jeg hadet mest i verden.

Jeg begyndte langsomt at kunne åbne øjne, først mærkedes det som om mine øjenlåg næsten rystede da der var en kamp mellem min krop og hjerne for at åbne dem og mit hjerte for at holde dem lukkede, til sidst vandt min krop og mine øjne blev langsomt åbnet op. Først var alt omkring mig bare sløret, men langsomt begyndte jeg at få synet igen, og rettede blikket mod den vægt der var på min skulder og der fandt jeg… Sirius, Sirius lå med sit hovedet begravet i mit skulder og jeg kunne føle hvordan det hospitalstøj jeg havde på blev lidt vådt på skulderen… Sirius græd… For mig, med den ene hånd begravet i mit hår den anden havde flettet mine finger ind hans.

Der var ingen ko i nærheden, der var ingen andre end mig og Sirius her: "Sirius" fik jeg endelig fremstammet, min stemme lød underlig som om jeg ikke havde brugt den i lang tid.

Det fik Sirius til at rejse hovedet op med et spjæt og se på mig: "Remus…" først lød det som om at han ikke helt troede på det han så, og i det næste øjeblik han havde smidt armene om min hals og trukket mig op til hans bryst "Du er vågen." så følte jeg endnu flere tåre på min hals som han havde begravet sit ansigt i.

"Var det mig du snakkede til." Jeg vidste godt at det var meget ligeud, og det måske ikke var så pænt sagt men det var vigtigt for mig at få det at vide om det var til mig.

"Altid dig, Altid dig Remus. Jeg ved godt at jeg ikke har behandlet dig godt. Men jeg har virkelig forstået hvor meget du betyder for mig, og hvor meget jeg elsker dig! Please lad mig være sammen med dig, jeg ved slet ikke hvad jeg skal gøre hvis du ikke sammen med mig!" Alt af det blev næsten hvisket ind i min hals som han stadig havde begravet sit ansigt i.

Jeg følte at mit hjerte gå i stå næsten, og jeg kunne næsten ikke forstå hvad det var at Sirius sagde til mig, og det tog tid for mig at forstå det, men til sidste gik det op for mig at han virkelig mente det: "Jeg ved heller ikke hvad jeg skal gøre ude dig, nok det som jeg endte her for."

Jeg kunne mærke hvordan hans stærke arme strammede sig rundt om min krop: "Aldrig Remus aldrig igen, jeg ved slet ikke hvordan jeg skal klare det hvis jeg skal sidde her ved din syge seng igen." Jeg nåde ikke at svare før Sirius læber var på mine, og det sidste jeg tænkte før jeg lukkede øjne for at nyde kysset var 'det skal nok gå nu, det er hos Sirius jeg høre hjemme'

-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-SIRIREMI-

DET VAR SÅ DET SIDSTE KAPITEL! Jeg håber i alle har nydt min historie ligeså meget som jeg har nydt at skrive den!

Her til sidste vil jeg lige skrive at jeg overvejer at skrive en epilog, men det bliver ikke ligenu, men lad mig høre hvad i synes.


End file.
